Xiaolin Showdown: The Series Continued
by ZooTycoon223
Summary: Join the monks as Raimundo learns what it's like to be leader and face the bad guys again, as both sides become even more powerful than anyone has seen. Will it be a thrilling adventure, or the end of the world? Pairings: RaiKim as of chapter 2
1. And So Our Story Begins

So I've decided to publish a new Xiaolin Showdown fic. The one that's currently in progress wasn't exactly popular, and in any case I was having issues with figuring out where I was going with it. So I bring you this instead. I know it's been done before, but this is my take on a season 4 of Xiaolin Showdown. That means for the most part it's strictly characters from the show, maybe a few minor characters that add in for the sake of the plot, but for the most part just the characters from the show.

WHICH brings me to this...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, none of the characters, Shen Gong Wu, locations belong to me. If I did own the show, I would definitely be working on a new season, not writing it on fanfiction.

so enjoy the new story.

* * *

><p>It was the start of an ordinary day, the sun was shining, the birds were sing… chirping, and the trees blew softly in the gentle breeze. Well, it all appeared normal, until you realized that just past the majestic mountain range stood the Xiaolin temple, and assuming you knew anything about the place, then you knew it was anything but normal. A dummy burst into flames as Kimiko caught a small, star shaped object.<p>

"I never get tired of that." She said, blowing smoke from the Star Hanabi. Maybe it would help to start from the beginning.

You see, Raimundo was chosen as Shoku Warrior, as well as the leader of the four monks. Well it turns out that on the same day that Raimundo was elected leader that the Heylin forces came to the temple. At first glance, you would assume that they were there to fight, but their visit was benign, merely a warning.

* * *

><p><em>The monks approached the gate to the temple, where the Heylin forces were standing, ready for the worst, an all out Heylin onslaught. Instead, Only Chase walked forward. <em>

"_Hello Xiaolin Monks." He said to them._

"_Chase Young, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Raimundo said to him, also stepping forward._

"_Nice to see you too, Raimundo, you're looking chipper as ever." Chase said to the teen._

"_Yeah, yeah, save it and get to the point." Kimiko said, crossing her arms._

"_So pushy today. Alright, I'll tell you why we're here. This is a warning, a warning to let you know that while you may have been able to defeat us this time, next time it won't be so simple." Chase said before turning to face the other Heylin forces. Before the monks could question him, the group disappeared in an explosion of green flames._

* * *

><p>That brings you up to speed. The monks took this warning as a joke at first, until they spoke to Master Fung about it, who told them that as hard to believe as it might be, it was, unfortunately, very true.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Young monks, this warning is very legitimate, in fact, I was about to tell you all myself, Chase just happened to beat me to it." Master Fung said to the four monks. <em>

"_So you mean to tell me that Chase Young was telling the truth, and that we are in for a tougher fight than we have ever faced before?" Omi asked, his voice filled surprise._

"_I'm afraid so, Omi." Master Fung replied._

"_Leader or not, I don't know if I could win in a fight like that again." Raimundo added in._

"_That is why," Master Fung began, turning to face away from the monks, "We must begin training. It will be more intense than any training you have experienced before, but by the time you have completed it, you will be more prepared than ever."_

* * *

><p>Now we're in present day. It was just two days ago that Master Fung had informed the monks of the training that they would have to undergo. That training begins today.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now tell me again what we could possibly gain from training with Shen Gong Wu that we've used countless times in the past." Raimundo said to Master Fung, crossing his arms.<p>

"Young Monk, you must constantly practice with the Shen Gong Wu. The more that you use them, the more you will be able to do with them." He told Raimundo. The Brazilian shook his head and went back to observing as Kimiko switched out the Star Hanabi for the Orb of Tornami. She held the orb in her left hand, and summoned a ball of fire in her right.

"Kimiko, I must advise against using the most fearsome Orb of Tornami with an element such as yours." Omi said to her. Kimiko glared at Omi, and he knew instinctively to back away from her, leaving her to do as she pleased. In front of her stood a metal dummy, fashioned from some of the Jack-Bot parts that had piled up during Jack's many attempts to attack the temple. She examined it, noticing that no part of the dummy was uncovered, the metal covering every inch of the dummy. She tossed the orb into the air and kicked it, sending it soaring. The other monks watched with confused looks. She summoned fire in her left hand as well. She flung the balls of fire into various parts of the dummy's metal armour. Parts of the metal glowed an intense red-orange glow as they were bombarded with fire. She caught the orb in her hand and pointed it at the robot.

"Orb of Tornami!" She called out, sending a huge flow of water out of it and into the dummy. The water stopped, and the glowing had decreased. Steam poured off of the glowing pieces of metal. Switching the Orb for the Fist of Tebigong, she flipped over to the dummy and drew her right arm back.

"Fist of Tebigong!" She shouted, thrusting her arm forward, propelling the fist into the dummy's chest. It made contact with the glowing metal, and it shattered. Her right hand became engulfed in flames and she slammed it into the dummy's chest. She used her fingers like claws, the fire seemingly slicing into the dummy. The dummy caught fire from the inside, and it collapsed in on itself into a pile of flaming cloth and metal.

"Well I'll be. You taught that dummy a thing or two Kim." Clay said, blinking a few times to make sure that what he was seeing was true.

"Dude, Kim, you kicked dummy ass." Raimundo said, patting her on the shoulder.

Omi stood there, twiddling his thumbs and avoiding eye contact with Kimiko. He finally put his arms to his sides with a sigh, and said, "Kimiko, you were most impressive, even to me."

"Thank you Omi, I think." Kimiko said. The monks were about to continue when they noticed a shadow pass over the temple. It was too large to be something like a bird and too close to the ground to be an airplane. They were about to investigate when they felt the ground shake, followed by the smell of fire. They began running when the noticed a pillar of thick, black smoke rising from the area around the Shen Gong Wu vault. As the group approached cautiously, they noticed a large, robotic aircraft sticking out of the upper section of the vault. They could tell that it belonged to no other than Jack Spicer, but something about it made all four of them feel uneasy. It had a much more sinister design to it, with sections of jet black metal that had glowing panels and wires. The most surprising part was that even after crashing into the vault, it still looked like it would not only work, but it almost looked as if it had suffered no damage to it.

"Like it? Chase had Wuya cast some sort of elaborate and confusing spell on it, the metal is infused with Heylin magic, so I'd like to see you losers blow this thing up." Jack gloated from his pedestal at the top of the temple vault.

"Sounds like a challenge, guys." Raimundo said, the three nodding in agreement. Raimundo and Clay had knelt down, and Kimiko stood on their hands. They launched the teen girl into the air and she sailed towards Jack. With surprisingly quick reflexes, he activated his heli-bot and dodged Kimiko, who, in order to avoid plummeting into the ground, was able to grab onto part of Jack's aircraft and pull herself onto it. She stood up and faced Jack, who stuck his tongue out.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth, Spicer, or you're liable to lose it." She threatened. Jack's response was to pull out one of his various death rays and shoot at her with it. She flipped into the air, and was barely able to avoid the laser and land back on the object under her.

"Come over here and fight me like a man, Jack." Kimiko taunted. Omi was about to open his mouth and say something, but Clay looked at him, nodding disapprovingly, and Omi closed his mouth.

"Well, it looks like I've given the others enough time to get some of the Wu, so my work here is done." Jack said as he pressed a button. The aircraft began to move backwards, pieces of the temple vault being knocked off and to the ground. The three male monks turned their heads to see Katnappe making her way out of the vault, a large bag over her shoulder. Raimundo pushed his arms forward, blowing a gust of wind at Katnappe. She lost her grip on the bag and it flew into the air.

"Oh c'mon you little hairballs, the plan almost went purrr-fectly." She whined.

"Someone get the Wu" Raimundo shouted as the four monks, Katnappe and Jack dived for the sack. Clay jumped into the air and touched the sack at the same time as Jack, who was able to reach the sack at an almost surprising rate.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Clay told him.

"As long as there are no flying saddles this time, I accept." Was his reply.

"Alrighty, here's the challenge; We both stand on top of the vault, and the first to fall loses, and the winner gets this mighty fine sack of Wu here. As far as anteing the Wu goes, I wager the …" Clay began.

"Say, why don't we make this a bit more interesting, me and Katnappe against you and Kimiko?" Jack proposed, the two girls nodding in agreement and standing beside the two males.

"I reckon that's fine by me. We wager the Star Hanabi and Moby Morpher for your Eye of Dashi and Third-Arm Sash." Clay said to the two.

"Let's Go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The four teens called out.

The ground around the temple began to shake and soon fell away. The vault itself had ascended greatly, towering over the ground. The roof broke away, only the rafters and the edge if the building were left to stand on. Clay and Kimiko stood on one side, and on the other side stood Jack and Katnappe, while Raimundo and Omi watched from an adjacent pillar that had risen up from the abyss below them.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI"

"Moby Morpher!" Clay called out. He slammed the two halves of the Wu together, and was transformed into Kimiko as he pulled them apart.

"Two Kimikos? I think I'm in heaven." Jack gushed, which caused Katnappe to smack him on the arm. Both Kimiko and Clay made their way to Katnappe and Jack slowly, trying to avoid falling into the void. While Katnappe had no trouble distinguishing Clay from Kimiko, Jack could not figure out who was who. Katnappe shook her head and charged at the real Kimiko nimbly.

"Star Hanabi!" Kimiko shouted as she pointed the star at the cat girl. Katnappe let out a loud hiss and ducked, the ears on her hood getting scorched by the flames.

"You know I'M going to be the one who has to fix those, right Kimiko?" Katnappe shouted.

"And you honestly think I care?" Kimiko retorted.

"I love a good Cat Fight, GET HER KIM!," Raimundo said to Omi, "although it's creepy when one of the girls is, uh, dressed like a cat."

Katnappe clawed at Kimiko, who dodged and flipped over her, making her way to Jack. Now both Kimiko and Clay stood on either side of Jack, who looked side to side with a confused look on his face.

"Moby Morpher!" Clay called out as he returned to his original self as Kimiko set Jack's coat on fire. He began to scream, giving Clay the opportunity he needed. Clay slammed his head into Jack's, and the sound of shattering bones could be heard.

"Talk about a think skull." Jack whimpered as he fell off the edge. Clay and Kimiko turned to face Katnappe, but unfortunately she was close enough so that as Kimiko turned, Katnappe's foot caught Kimiko's leg, causing her to lose her balance. She tried to grip the edge of the building, but Katnappe stepped on her foot, causing her to let go.

"So, cowboy, we all know you won't hit me, maybe you should just surrender now." Katnappe purred triumphantly.

"Well, the way I figure," Clay began, transforming as he spoke, "If you beat yourself up, it doesn't really count."

"Oh, so you think you can take my appearance and kick my butt with it?" Katnappe growled at the cowboy, who now looked exactly like her. Clay began to approach her, but Katnappe retaliated.

"Eye of Dashi!" she called out, lightning flying towards Clay. Using Katnappe's agility to benefit him, he skillfully jumped out of the lightning bolt's path, landing on his feet on a rafter. Katnappe pounced, but Clay slammed the Moby Morpher together, turning back into himself. Katnappe flew straight into his arms.

"Betcha thought this hugging thing wouldn't work a second time, huh?" Clay asked both rhetorically and sarcastically. He walked over to the edge of the vault. He looked Katnappe straight in the eyes and then dropped her off the roof.

"Nice of you to drop by, ma'am." He said as he watched her fall, tipping his hat as he did so. The showdown ended and Clay stood in the middle of the courtyard in front of the vault, the sack of Shen Gong Wu in one hand, and the wagered Wu in the other. Raimundo, Omi and Kimiko walked over.

"You may have won the battle, but you have not, shall not, WILL not win the war!" Jack shouted as he and Katnappe flew away.

"Nice going man." Raimundo said he high-fived Clay.

"Most impressive combat abilities my Texan friend." Omi added.

"You really covered for my flop Clay, I owe you." Kimiko told him.

"Nah, y'all don't have to congratulate me, I was just doing the right thing." Clay said modestly, a faint blush visible on his cheeks.

"Ah, young monks, I see you have managed to ward of yet another attempt by the Heylin forces to make off with our Shen Gong Wu, but this was easy compared to what you will face in the time to come." Master Fung said as he walked over to them.

* * *

><p>Yeah. So the real story behind this comes from the fact that i reread my first fanfiction, and i loved chapter 1, because it contained only the characters from the show. As much as i love my OCs, i just feel like the first chapter was the best. So please don't forget to review, and be on the look out for chapter two.<p>

Ignore that unintentional rhyme.


	2. It COULD Have Killed You

So I've never felt so motivated to type something in my life. I just have this attraction for this story, and this show, GAH, i love it

DISCLAIMER: I only own whatever Shen Gong Wu that I've created.

* * *

><p>Raimundo threw the blanket off of him as he sat up in his bed. The early morning sun had woken him up. He had to admit, he felt strangely awake, not to mention refreshed. As he began to get dressed, a feeling came over him, a feeling he couldn't describe. One might call it a premonition, others might blame the solar winds, but in any case, he couldn't decipher it, so he disregarded it, continuing about his business. He heard a knock on the, well, it was a knock on the wall, considering their rooms didn't have doors. Raimundo allowed the owner of the knock to enter, turning to see Kimiko in the doorway.<p>

"Oh, Rai, you're already dressed. I suppose my work here is done, since I had the duty of waking you up." Kimiko said.

"Yeah, it seems as weird to me as it does to you." Raimundo replied, scratching the back of his head.

"And Master Fung also wanted me to let you know that training starts after breakfast, which should be ready in about 10 minutes." Kimiko added.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know, tell him I'll be there in a few." Raimundo told her. When he finished speaking she turned and left his room. Raimundo stretched one more time before leaving his room.

As Raimundo entered the kitchen, he was caught off guard as a large knife was thrown at him. He ducked in time to avoid getting stabbed between the eyes. He stood up straight and looked at the wall, and then at the other three monks, Dojo and Master Fung.

"Dude, that could've killed me!" He shouted.

"Yes, it COULD have killed you. It was a test, a test that you passed, young one." Master Fung said to Raimundo, attempting to explain his actions to the Brazilian teen.  
>"Oh yes, a most appropriate test, Master." Omi added, clearly sucking up to the old man.<p>

"I'm not one to question your decisions, but would ya mind tellin' me what throwin' a knife at Rai's head would prove?" Clay tried to clear the situation.

"Very well. I was merely testing Raimundo's awareness. A Shoku warrior must be ready for anything at any time. If one is caught off guard, it could be disastrous." He explained to them.

"Speaking of being ready for anything," Dojo chimed in, "A new Shen Gong Wu is revealing itself." The four monks groaned.

"Can't we at least eat breakfast before these things decide to act up?" Kimiko whined. Master Fung and Dojo stared at her, and she sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Jack sat in his basement, staring at a Jack-Bot, the robot staring back. Jack was about to win the blinking contest when the basement door landed on the table in between him and his creation. He looked in the direction of the stairs and saw Wuya standing at the top of the staircase.<p>

"Hello, Spicer." Wuya said to the boy.

"Wuya, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, slightly intimidated.

"Why, my dear boy, do I need an excuse to visit my favourite evil genius?" Wuya teased, descending the stairs as she spoke. Jack looked at her, a confused look on his face.

"Right… anyway, I'm here because a new Shen Gong Wu is revealing itself, and YOU, Jack, are going to help me get it before the Xiaolin pests do." Wuya explained her ulterior motive. Without giving Jack a chance to make a decision, she approached him, grabbed him by his jacket collar, and dragged him up the basement stairs.

* * *

><p>The four monks were now high in the air, on their way to finding the new Wu.<p>

"What is this new Shen Gong Wu anyway?" Clay asked. Kimiko pulled out the scroll and opened it.

"The Amethyst of Dionysus, not too Greek now is it?" Kimiko said aloud.

"Ah, the Amethyst of Dionysus. Think Two Ton Tunic, but more portable and more effective. Basically it makes a solid amethyst barrier to protect the user. As an added bonus, it also helps the user stay calm in situations that cause pressure or cloud the person's judgment." Dojo explained to the group.

"So are we going to find it in Greece?" Raimundo asked.

"Are you kidding? Grand Master Dashi would never hide a Shen Gong Wu somewhere so obvious." Dojo responded.

* * *

><p>Jack and Wuya landed in the middle of a Roman shopping plaza.<p>

"Rome?," Wuya began, looking around, "Leave it to Dashi to hide a Greek Shen Gong Wu somewhere so discreet, yet so obvious at the same time."

"So we're looking for an amulet with a big purple gem? That could be anyway, hell, I bet that jewelry store over there has at least a dozen of them." Jack complained, pointing to a jewelry store not to far from them.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Wuya said, almost wishing she could rip her tongue out, "But Jack, that's brilliant."

"It is? What did I say… I mean of course it was." Jack said, completely lost. Wuya sighed and rubbed her temples.

"We're looking for jewelry, right?" Wuya attempted to explain.

"Right"

"Well assuming no one knows the significance of the Amethyst but us, they would put it in a normal jewelry store."

"Oh…kay"

"So all we have to do is check some jewelry stores, and we'll find it." Wuya spelled it out.

"Ohhhh… Where do we start?" Jack asked. Wuya grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him to the nearest jewelry store.

* * *

><p>The monks landed in the back alley behind an apartment. They began to search the alley for the Wu.<p>

"Wait, guys." Kimiko got their attention.

"We're looking for a Shen Gong Wu that is a piece of jewelry, so why not check a jewelry store?"

"Because," Dojo said, poking his head out of Omi's sleeve, "Like I tried to say before, Master Dashi wouldn't hide it somewhere so obvious."

"But I doubt they had jewelry stores 1500 years ago, plus what if someone found it and put it in one?"

"Kim's got a point, Dojo." Clay gave the Japanese girl support.

"It's not like we've got anything else to go with. As leader, I say we check some jewelry stores." Raimundo decided. The four monks made their way out of the alleyway and began searching for the nearest jewelry store.

* * *

><p>Jack and Wuya had searched four jewelry stores with no luck, and were about to begin searching a fifth one.<p>

"Wuya, I can't go into another store. They're all the same. Everyone is only interested in making a sale, they don't care if you say yes or no, they just keep going for that sale. I can't I just can't." Jack cried out in agony. Wuya grabbed him by the front of the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Jack Spicer, grow a backbone and be a man, and I swear to god if you do not help me look for this Wu I will wring your neck with the hoses that I will personally rip out of one of those stupid robots of yours." Wuya threatened him. Jack nodded slowly and Wuya put him down. They walked into the jewelry store and almost instantly froze when they saw the Xiaolin monks on the other side of the store.

"We meet again, Xiaolin losers!" Jack called out from the side of the store.

"Guys, there's the Wu." Kimiko said quietly, motioning subtly to one of the racks of jewelry. Raimundo and Wuya both moved towards the shelf, first slowly, and then quickly. They both grabbed onto the Wu.

"Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"I wager the Longi Kite for your Lasso Boa Boa. The challenge will be Roman Coliseum duel. It's fairly self explanatory, we both fight, and the first one to fall loses."

"I accept, not like I have much of a choice."

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN"! The two called out.

The jewelry store broke apart, the walls forming the wall of the coliseum. Rows of seats filled the coliseum. Pieces of jewelry from the store adorned the coliseum. Jack, the three monks and Dojo sat in some. Various sections of the floor broke away, but a vast majority remained. Wuya stood at one end of the coliseum, and Raimundo stood at the other.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!"

Raimundo put the Longi Kite onto his back and made his way towards Wuya. Wuya also made her way towards Raimundo.

"C'mon Wuya, beat him up and let's go." Jack called from the stands. Kimiko slapped him on the back of his head and called out "C'mon Raimundo, show her why you were made leader!"

"Longi Kite!" Raimundo commanded, the wings of the kite spreading. The wings flapped, and Raimundo floated in place. Wuya, in response, began swinging the lasso above her head. She waited for Raimundo to get closer, but he was smart enough not to fall into a trap that obvious. Wuya was growing impatient, and she started running towards Raimundo, still spinning the lasso.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" she called out when she got close enough. She flung the lasso towards him.

"Wind!" he retaliated, blowing a gust in the direction of the lasso, making it miss him. He landed on the ground, and ran towards Wuya. She threw the lasso at him, but he jumped to the side to avoid it.

"Longi Kite!" He grabbed onto Wuya and the kite's wings began flapping, lifting them both into the air. He climbed, keeping hold of Wuya despite her struggling. They flew up high enough that the monks and Jack appeared like dots. Raimundo took the Longi Kite off his back and both he and Wuya began to fall. They began to pick up speed and they flew to the ground. As they approached the ground, Raimundo grabbed onto Wuya again. Their arms and legs were folded in, making them more streamlined. They began to pick up speed more rapidly, almost dangerously fast. The two of them slammed into the ground, pieces of dirt flying in all directions.

"RAIMUNDO!"

"RAIMUNDO!"

"NO!"

"Oh no, Wuya…" Jack called out flatly. He received death stares from the monks, and he reacted by hiding behind a chair. The showdown ended and the jewelry store was restored. The Monks, Jack and Wuya were now outside the store, where they were placed when the land reverted to its original state. Wuya was lying on the ground, unconscious and defeated. The monks ran over to Raimundo, who was also lying on the ground. He looked up as they, with an exception of Omi, crouched down to him.

"Raimundo, partner, if you can hear me, say something." Clay tried to get him to speak.

"S…something." Raimundo said with a weak smirk. The three other monks knew that if he was able to be sarcastic, then he was okay. Clay lifted him off the ground and Dojo grew to his full size. Kimiko picked up the Wu that were lying next to him, and they departed, heading for China.

* * *

><p>Wuya woke up, looked around, and rubbed her head.<p>

"Ugh, I feel like a boulder landed on my head." She moaned. She noticed Jack in the chair next to her.

"Oh, you're awake."

"What happened, Spicer?"

"Well, you and Raimundo smashed into the ground headfirst at supersonic speeds, and you lost consciousness."

"What am I doing in this tackily decorated house of yours?"

"Well you never left me somewhere, no matter what happened to me. I may be evil, but I do know that it's right to repay people, also, you had my house key."

"Gee, you sure do know how to kill a moment." Wuya said as she stood up. She shook her head and walked over to the door, opened it and left. Jack blinked a few times and went back to the basement.

* * *

><p>Raimundo was lying in his bed, when he got the same feeling that he had earlier today.<p>

"So that's what that feeling was. Should've known it would lead to trouble." Raimundo said, rolling over in his bed. There was a knock, and then Kimiko poked her head in.

"Rai?"

"Yeah, you can come in if you want."

Kimiko walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, facing him.

"You did really great in that showdown today. Wuya didn't see what hit her until, well until it hit her." Kimiko chuckled, and so did Raimundo.

"That was a big risk, and it was a stupid decision too, huh?"

"Well…"

Kimiko crossed her legs and looked at the wall opposite of Raimundo.

"You can tell me the truth."

Kimiko still said nothing; she just kept staring at the wall.

"Kim?"

That's when Raimundo noticed that he heard sobbing. He sat up and looked at Kimiko. She turned and hit him.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're an ass. I thought I was going to lose you. How could be so selfish, so insensitive so…" Kimiko was cut off by Raimundo's arms wrapping around her. He pulled her close and she cried more.

"Raimun… Um, is this a bad time?" Clay entered the room, but stopped almost instantly. Raimundo motioned for Clay to come back, and the cowboy respected his friend's wishes by leaving.

"Promise me," Kimiko looked up at Raimundo, "Promise you'll never do something like that unless you have no other choice."

"Kim, I promise I'll never make you feel this way again." He said, hugging her again.

* * *

><p>I've decided to make it a fanfiction with a pairing, something that I didn't do in my other XS fanfics. Oddly enough, I really like how it came out too.<p>

thanks for reading, don't forget to review and stay tuned for chapter 3 sometime soon.


	3. Xiaolin Free For All

Here we are folks, a new chapter. It's been about four days since i uploaded the last chapter, so I decided it was time for a new one. I've gotten a few reviews, and I appreciate those who have reviewed.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story itself, characters and Shen Gong Wu are not mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>A cool breeze blew through the window, sending a shill down Kimiko's back. She shivered, and went to get up and close the window, but she found something holding her down. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Raimundo, fast asleep. She smiled and moved closer to him, feeling the warmth from his body. The wind blew in again, causing her to shiver again. Raimundo, almost instinctively, pulled her closer to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Omi opened his eyes; he stood up and walked over to the window. He had been woken up by what sounded like the sound of propeller blades whirring. He stuck his head out the window and looked up, not seeing anything. He blinked a couple times and then jumped out the window. He crawled up the wall skillfully and flipped onto the roof. He looked around and saw the silhouette of a teenage male hovering over the courtyard by the Shen Gong Wu vault. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, and when he looked again, the figure was gone. Omi blinked again and scratched the back of his head and turned to get off the roof.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone in the temple was woken up by the scream that came from above them. Raimundo bolted up, careful not to disturb Kimiko, who had also sat up. Clay leaned into Rai's room, his eyes looking at the leader.<p>

"That was Omi's scream." Kimiko broke the silence.

"What would that little fella be doin' up on the roof?"

"Knowing Omi," Raimundo stood up, Kimiko followed, "It can't be a joke."

* * *

><p>The three monks jumped out of Raimundo's window, not wanting to waste time going to a door. They climbed the side of the temple and saw the same figure that Omi had seen. This time, however, they saw a small yellow figure lying in front of the first figure.<p>

"Omi!" Kimiko said with concern. She was about to charge towards the figure when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned at looked at Raimundo, who gave her a look of disapproval.

"We don't have a clear idea who it is that attacked Omi."

"But I," Clay said, pulling out the Eagle Scope, "Have an idea."

He put the Wu up to his eye.

"Eagle Scope!" He called out, activating the artifact. He was able to make out the figure, who was none other than Jack Spicer.

"Jack, why am I not surprised." Kimiko said, almost reading the cowboy's mind.

"I'm not surprised he'd be sneaking around either, but how was he able to take out Omi?" Raimundo thought aloud.

"Now can I charge at him?" Kimiko asked for permission.

"Please, be my guest." Raimundo said, gesturing towards the evil genius.

"Thank You."

Kimiko let out a shout and ran towards Jack, who turned just in time for her foot to connect with his face. The boy screamed and fell on his back, slamming into the temple roof. A few shingles fell out from under him, causing them to fall to the ground, shattering on impact. Raimundo and Clay had joined with Kimiko, who towered over Jack, her foot on his chest.

"How does it feel when someone pins you to the ground, leaving you unable to fight back?" She taunted.

"It feels like my job as distraction worked… AGAIN!" Jack said victoriously. As he said the word "again", an explosion rocked the temple and the monks nearly lost their balance. They looked towards the vault, smoke and flames rose up the sides.

"I'm beginnin' to wonder how much Master Fung pays for home insurance." Clay wondered.

Raimundo and Clay ran to the vault, leaving Kimiko to look after Omi and keep Jack from escaping. Rai reached the vault first. He glared at Wuya, who stood at the entrance. Green flames burned in various places, but they were focused around, and a few inside, the vault. He ran towards her as she made her way inside, and Clay, who had just arrived, followed suit.

* * *

><p>Omi opened his eyes. He looked at Jack, and then he looked up, seeing Kimiko.<p>

"Jack Spicer, how dare you sneak up on me and knock me in."

"Out." Kimiko corrected

"Yes, we are outside. But regardless, I will teach you a thing or two about sneak attacks."

"Or," Kimiko interrupted, "You could attack him head on."

"Oh yes, that works too."

Kimiko let Omi deal with Jack, putting both feet onto his stomach and then pushing her legs straight, using him to propel her through the hair. He groaned and stood up, but was tackled by Omi. The two sailed off the roof and into a fountain.

* * *

><p>Kimiko jumped off the roof and ran into the Vault. Raimundo and Clay had cornered Wuya, but Kimiko had an uneasy feeling.<p>

"NOW!" Wuya called out. Katnappe and Chase smashed through two of the vault's windows, landing and standing on either side of Wuya. Kimiko walked over and stood in between Rai and Clay.

"So, now we're evenly matched." Wuya smirked.

"Actually, we still have the upper hand." Kimiko replied, crossing her arms. Jack crashed through one of the vault walls and landed next to Chase. Omi jumped through the hole and stood on Clay's left. Jack stood up and shook his head. He leaned against the wall and held onto his forehead, which he had landed on.

"Oh yeah, we definitely have the upper hand." Said Raimundo, who motioned to Omi and Jack.

All eight people in the temple looked down to see a single Shen Gong Wu lying on the ground. The Orb of Tornami glistened from the light of the flames inside the vault. All eight grabbed onto it and it began to glow.

"Wuya, we challenge you four two a Eight-Way Xiaolin Showdown." Raimundo said to the witch.

"Fine, we accept. We wager the Silk Spitter, Tangle Web Comb, Two-Ton Tunic and Shroud of Shadows."

"And we wager the Sword of the Storm, Shard of Lightning, Thorn of Thunderbolt and Woozy Shooter." Kimiko added.

"The challenge will be this. Each of us pair up and fight one on one, whoever's side has the last person standing wins. Let's go…"

"Xiaolin Showdown!" The eight called out. The temple bursted apart and formed into four small areas. Kimiko and Jack stood in one ring, Clay and Wuya stood in a second, Raimundo and Chase in a third and Katnappe and Omi in the fourth.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!"

"Sword of the Storm!" Kimiko called out. She spun the sword, causing a tornado to begin forming around Jack. He looked from side to side before activating his heli-bot. The power from the propellers was enough to keep him from being sucked into the initial winds, but they soon grew too strong for the small machine. The winds bent the arms that the propellers were connected to, and Jack crashed to the ground. He was then lifted up into the air by the tornado.

Clay stared at Wuya, whose face showed little concern.

"Come on, cowboy, we all know that you won't fight a girl." Wuya teased.

"Frankly, Wuya, I'm not too sure that you count as a girl."

"How dare you, you little Texan rat." Wuya growled. She pointed the Comb and Clay and stared at him.

"Tangle Web Comb!" she called out, tendrils flying from the small hair accessory.

"Shard of Lightnin'" Clay merely walked out of the tendrils' path, and as time returned to normal was able to make his way towards Wuya.

Raimundo knew that it was unlikely that Chase would use the Two-Ton Tunic. He had to think of something clever, something that even the Heylin warrior would not see coming. Pointing his arms to the ground, hands open, palms facing the ground, he brought them up, and thrust them at the ground, sending him into the air. Chase looked up, but he wasn't able to see where Raimundo had gone. He closed his eyes and put his hands together, attempting to focus. He was snapped out of that focus as a bolt of lightning crashed into the ground in front of him. He looked up in angry shock, but had to jump to the side to avoid getting hit.

"Most fearsome Katnappe, I know that our first challenge, as distant as it may seem, ended in my defeat, but I…"

"Shroud of Shadows." Katnappe called out with a purr. She vanished from Omi's vision, but was still where she had been.

"Hey, where did you go? Oh this is moooost frustrating." Omi said, entering a battle stance and looking around anxiously. He fell to the ground from a blow to the back of the head. He stood up, but was knocked over again as Katnappe delivered a kick to his chest.

"Think Omi. What do cats hate…. That's it!"

The dots on Omi's head began to glow. He stood up and extended his arms to the side.

"Wudai Neptune, WATER!" He called out. Water began to shoot from his palms. He stood in place and spun 360 degrees twice shooting water in all directions. The force of the water pulled the Shroud from Katnappe's grasp, and she turned visible. Omi jumped into the air and grabbed the Shroud.

"Silk Spitter!" Jack called out, spraying Kimiko with a thick web of silk. His efforts proved futile, however, as the silk burned away easily, and soon Kimiko had all her mobility again.

Jack Bots, Help me!" Jack screamed in fear. A dozen or so robots flew into the small fighting space. Kimiko looked at the robots, and pointed the Sword at them.

"Sword of the Storm, FIRE!" Kimiko said as she spun the sword in her hand. The robots got sucked into a cyclone of fire, melting them almost instantly. As the debris of his robots hit the ground, Kimiko delivered a punch to Jack's jaw, knocking him on the ground.

Wuya jumped at Clay, who sidestepped to avoid her. She threw a ball of glowing green fire at him, but he blocked by summoning a pillar of rock in front of him. As Wuya jumped at him a second time, he lifted his leg into the air.

"Seismic Kick, EARTH!" Clay slammed his foot into the ground, a tall rock formation shooting out of the ground. Wuya, being unable to stop, went sailing into the pillar face first. She fell to the ground with a thud, defeated.

Raimundo was still in the air, and Chase began to feel fatigue. He shot a ball of dark energy into the air, which was struck by a lightning bolt, negating it. He growled, and tried to pinpoint Raimundo's location once again.

"Shoku Star, WIND!" He heard Raimundo call out. The next thing he knew, an immense burst of wind pounded into him. He was barely able to stand up because of the wind's power. Raimundo landed, and in the confusion of the winds, charged at Chase. Raimundo threw a punch at Chase, but the latter was able to block. What threw Chase off guard was the almost fist like wind that hit him. Raimundo punched at Chase with the other arm, Chase blocked, and yet again he got punched by a fist like wind gust. Raimundo jumped into the air and kicked Chase in the chest, the wind slamming into him as well. The Heylin master fell on the ground, defeated as well.

"Woozy Shooter!" Omi called, spraying a thick purple smoke at Katnappe as she pounced at him. She landed on the ground and began giggling uncontrollably. She fell on her back, rolling around and laughing like a moron. Omi approached her cautiously, but she curled up and went to sleep.

The showdown ended and the temple returned to normal. The now sore Heylin forces piled into Jack's aircraft and flew off.

"That was a most eventful fight, young ones." Master Fung said as he entered the vault. Dojo looked around with a sigh, observing all the damage that he had just gotten repaired days before.

"Master Fung, did you see me, was I all that and a sack of potatoes?"

"That's 'bag of chips', little buddy."

"That as well."

"You were all wonderful. But there is a more important event to deal with now."

"That's right, kiddies," Dojo butted in, "A new Shen Gong Wu is revealing itself, and it's a big one."

The monks groaned. Without waiting for more info, they went back to their rooms to get dressed, they had a long day in store.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. It had a little bit of everything for everyone. No new Shen Gong Wu this chapter, but there's plenty to come.<p>

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	4. Robot Puddles

I think this might be the shortest chapter of the story so far. Oh well, I'm pretty sure a new chapter every four days is the thing now, but no promises.

DISCLAIMER: I only own made up Shen Gong Wu, as well as any made up attacks, nothing else

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chase rubbed his sore shoulder as he and Wuya returned to Chase's lair. As the door opened, Wuya fell to her knees and let out an ear-splitting scream.<p>

"A new Shen Gong Wu, it's revealing itself."

"I'll contact Spicer, I suppose."

"No need," Jack said, "My Shen Gong Wu tracker told me minutes ago, so I raced here as soon as I could."

"The Draco Gauntlet is revealing itself; we MUST retrieve it before the monks do." Wuya emphasized

* * *

><p>"The Draco Gauntlet is an incredible Shen Gong Wu." Dojo explained to the kids as they flew high in the sky.<p>

"Oh yes, it IS most wonderful," Omi began to explain, scroll in hand, "It enhances the elemental abilities of the user, and look at how fancy it is!"

"So how would that be useful to someone like Wuya?" Kimiko inquired.

"One can only assume that it would enhance her Heylin magic." Raimundo concluded.

"There's no doubt she'll try to get it then."

* * *

><p>The monks landed on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The sunset glowed and the ocean shimmered below. Raimundo walked over to the edge and looked down. He whistled and turned back to face the others.<p>

"It's a long way down guys." Raimundo said, pointing to the cliff.

"Then maybe you shouldn't hang around the edge." They heard a familiar voice say from above them. They looked up to see Jack and Wuya descending from the air.

"Oh Jack Bots, destroy them, would you?"  
>A dozen or so robots flew down from the sky and launched into attack. The monks divided the robots, each monk fighting 3 robots. A robot flew at Clay, who punched it in the face. Its head flew off and hit another robot, who turned and looked at Clay. Clay went into a battle stance and made a 'bring it on' motion with his hand. The robot's arms came out, and it extended its claws. Clay slammed his foot into the ground, rock surrounding it. He then swung his leg forward and flung the rock into the robot, embedding the rock in its face and chest, and it fell to the ground. The third one tried to sneak up behind him, but he kicked his leg backward into its chest. He turned and looked at the robot, which had a boot print in its chest. The damaged chest opened up to reveal the cannon, but as the cannon went to deploy and fire, it jammed. Clay backed up as the cannon fired halfway inside the robot, destroying it.<p>

"Those robots make some might fine scrap metal." Clay said with a chuckle as he brushed off his shirt.

Kimiko glared at the three Jack Bots in front of her. She waved one towards her, and it fell for the taunt. Its saw blades came out and spun rapidly. Kimiko ignited her right leg, flipped, and slammed the leg into the robot. The area that the fire made contact with melted. She left it to liquefy slowly and turned to the second one. She held her right arm out and fired ignited in her palm. It danced between her fingertips and she smiled slyly at the robot. Its chest opened up, and the cannon came out, pointing at her. The fire gathered in her palm and intensified. The cannon let out a blast of energy, but Kimiko flung the fireball at the robot. The energy and the fire collided, and it exploded. Kimiko shielded herself with her arms, but the robot wasn't so lucky, and it was struck with bits of fire and energy, and fell to the ground. Kimiko spun to face the last Jack Bot, and it flew towards her. She jumped into the air and landed on its back. It swerved around to try and shake her, but she clung onto it.

"Let's warm the situation up a bit, shall we?" Kimiko said as her hands became surrounded by fire. She gripped onto part of the robot, and the fire began to melt its armor, exposing the inner workings of the robot. She grinned and began ripping at the wires. The robot shorted out and fell to the ground, and Kimiko jumped off it as it exploded.

Omi pounced at a Jack Bot, landing on its face. It went to punch Omi, but he jumped off and the robot ended up punching itself in the face. As Omi landed, he extended his arms into the air, water rising up from the ocean below. He flung his arms forward it the direction of the Jack Bot, and the water slammed into it, destroying it. Omi then raised more water into the air and drew it towards him. He did a spin in the direction of the robot, and the water followed, hitting the second bot and destroying it. Omi glared at the last one, who glared at him as well. Both monk and bot charged at each other, and threw a punch. Omi's fist made contact with the Jack Bot's fist, but the bot was no match for Omi. He swung his leg into the side of the robot, and was caught off guard. Omi used the opportunity to slam into the robot's chest, knocking it out of the air and off the edge of the cliff.

"Ha, on you skull!" Omi shouted.

"That's, uh, 'in your face', buddy."

"Oh thank you friend Clay."

The three bots fighting Raimundo were a bit smarter than the others. The cornered him oh the front and on both sides, and backed him up against the edge of the cliff.

"Now, Now, DO IT NOW!" Wuya shouted at Jack. Jack snapped his fingers and the all three robots flung themselves at Raimundo, pushing him over the edge. Kimiko was quick to take notice, and flipped over to the edge.

"Raimundo, hang on, I'll find a way to pull you up."

Kimiko looked over the edge and noticed something.

"Jack, the Draco Gauntlet is on the face of the cliff, go get it while they're distracted." Wuya ordered. Jack did as told and flew off the edge. Kimiko looked between the Wu and Raimundo, and got an idea.

"Lasso Boa Boa, Third-Arm Sash!" The sash flung itself at the Draco Gauntlet as Kimiko threw the lasso at Raimundo, who grabbed onto it. Kimiko handed the lasso to Clay, who, along with help from Omi, pulled Raimundo back up from the cliff face. The sash grabbed the Draco Gauntlet at the same time as Jack did.

"Jack, I'll make you regret pushing Rai off a cliff. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Third-Arm Sash for your Ju-Ju Flytrap."

"The challenge will be a contest to see who can balance longer, first to fall into the water loses."

"Let's Go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The cliff that the monks were standing on crumbled away, leaving a chunk left for Wuya and the three monks to stand on. A distance from the platform, two pillars of seaweed covered rock that were just wide enough for the two to stand on shot out of the water. Violent waves crashed against the pillars hundreds of feet below.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!"

"Ju-Ju Flytrap!" The pod like artifact opened up and a cloud of insects flew at Kimiko.

"Bugs don't like fire, that means all I have to do is this, Third-Arm Sash, FIRE!"

The sash became pure flame, and Kimiko swung it at the insect cloud. Half the insects were instantly vaporized by the flames, and a second swipe destroyed the rest.

"Is that the best you got?" Kimiko taunted.

"No, I'm gonna cheat, Ju-Ju Flytrap, Lotus Twister!"

Another large swarm of insects flew at Kimiko, who was unable to move her arms because of Jack, whose Lotus Twistered arms held her arms in place. She struggled to free herself as she barely managed to ward off the bugs.

"C'mon Kim, show 'em who's boss!" Clay called out.

Kimiko gritted her teeth and glared at Jack. The grin on his face made her sick, and she could feel the anger growing inside her. Smoke began to pour from her arms, and Jack noticed his hands getting hotter.

"Wudai Mars, FIRE!" Kimiko's arms became completely immersed with fire. Jack could feel the flames scorch his hands, and he let go. His arms flew back at him and caused him to lose his balance. He started to fall, but he was able to grab onto the edge. He used his Heli-Bot to lift him back up to the top of the platform, and his arms returned to normal. He looked at his hands, the gloves burned away on the palms, and the palms themselves scorched and blackened.

"Hey, my granny gave me these gloves for my birthday last year!" Jack shouted angrily. He pressed a button on his wristband and five robots surrounded him.

"Can't you fight your own battles, Spicer?"

"If you got it, flaunt it. Jack Bots, attack!"

The robots flew at her, but she was ready for them. She held her arm straight in front of her, and positioned her fingers to resemble a gun.

"Wudai Fire Bullet!" She called out, a small, flaming projectile firing from her fingertip. It sailed through the air, growing in size and intensity as it did. Soon it was a large fireball, which crashed into a Jack Bot's chest. The robot burst into flames and exploded, taking out the other four robots as well.

"Give it up, Jack. You couldn't stop me, your robots aren't flame retardant, what else do you have?"

The helicopter blades deployed and Jack took to the air. He flew towards Kimiko screaming, and he crashed into her, catching her off guard. She lost her balance, but she gripped the edge of the pillar with her hand. She felt something grab her leg, and she looked down to see Jack holding on for dear life.

"If I'm going to go down, you're coming with me!" Jack called to her.

"Alright, if you insist." Kimiko said as she let go of the pillar.

"Kimiko!" Omi shouted

"Kimiko!" Clay said as well.

"Kim, No!" Raimundo added.

Jack let go of Kimiko's leg and activated his Heli-Bot. Kimiko grabbed onto the propeller arms and melted them through, leaving Jack to fall with her. As she was about to hit the water, she called out "Third-Arm Sash!" The sash flew out and grabbed part of the pillar, and she was stopped feet above the water's surface. Jack hit the water with a splash, and the showdown ended. Kimiko walked over to Jack and he covered his face.

"I'll be taking this, too." She said, taking the Lotus Twister from the evil genius. She walked back over to the group and was grabbed by Raimundo, who pulled her close to him.

"Oh thank god you're okay. I was so worried when you let go like that. What were you thinking?" Raimundo said, his voice showing his worry.

"I was thinking that Jack would figure he'd be able to use his little helicopter thing to avoid hitting the water, and that he wouldn't expect me to let go like I did." Kimiko said. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer, and she squirmed a bit in the Brazilian's arms.

"Kimiko, are your cheeks getting a sun burn?" Omi asked her, which made her cheeks grow even redder.

"I know, I know. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Raimundo let go of the Japanese, who turned and kissed his cheek lightly. It was his turned to blush now, and his cheeks grew hot.

"Thanks for worrying about me."

"Oh, get a room!" Wuya and Jack said simultaneously. They looked at each other, blinked, and turned away from the monks. One of Jack's various aircrafts rose to the top of the cliff and both villains got inside.

"I hate to interrupt your moment, but it's getting dark, and I think it's about time we returned to the temple." Dojo said, getting the four monks' attention. He grew to his full size and they flew off.

* * *

><p>So there ya go. A new Shen Gong Wu, Kimiko has a new attack, Omi murders slang again, and a bit of RaiKim. Everyone should be happy with this chapter, I'm pretty happy about it.<p>

Don't forget to review and stay tuned for chapter 5.


	5. If Only it Were a Dry Heat

Okay so last chapter I said i would update every four days. Well I had to do some stuff, including getting distracted by the new Sims 3 game, which i love by the way.

I think this is one of the longest chapters for the story so far, not that I'm keeping track. Anyway...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The series, the characters or the Shen Gong Wu from the show. All I own is the Shen Gong Wu i've made up, as well any attacks I've made up for the characters.

* * *

><p>Chase sighed as the doors to his lair opened. Jack, who still had smoke coming from his hands, and Wuya walked in.<p>

"I see that the last Shen Gong Wu rendezvous went so well." Chase said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"It's not my fault." Wuya said, crossing her arms as she glared at Jack. Jack whimpered and pulled up his collar, hiding his face behind it.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, because I have a new plan."

"Ah, do enlighten us." Wuya smirked.

"Well, the Xiaolin Warriors are strong on their own, correct?" Wuya and Jack nodded.

"But have you ever noticed just how powerful they are when they combine their powers?"

"Well, of course, I'm sure we all have."

"Well if we could somehow gain influence over even just one of them, then it would jeopardize all their strengths."  
>"But didn't you try that once already?" Jack asked.<p>

"Yes, but using the Yin Yo-Yo was a flawed idea, when you consider it could be undone with the Yang Yo-Yo. What I propose uses a totally different Shen Gong Wu, one that the Monks don't even know about."

"But if they don't know about it, then it hasn't even been revealed yet." Wuya informed him.

"I am aware of that. But we just happen to have a 1500 year old witch who can sense new Shen Gong Wu. All we have to do is beat the Xiaolin monks to it, and they'll never know what's coming."

"And what Shen Gong Wu did you have in mind?" Jack asked.

"It couldn't be" Wuya realized his plan.

"Oh, but it is." Chase replied with a devilish grin. Both he and Wuya laughed a maniacal laugh as Jack looked back and forth between the two, dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>The temple was shaded from the afternoon sun by the mountains surrounding it. The monks landed in a shady part of the grounds, and Dojo shrunk back to his compact size, crawling off to do whatever Dojo does when he isn't taxiing the monks around. Master Fung was waiting for the monks, and he approached them.<p>

"I trust it was a successful venture" He stated.

"Oh yes Master, Kimiko performed most honourably in the Showdown, it was especially remarkable because Jack resorted to cheating, twice." Omi said enthusiastically.

"Ah, I am very proud to hear that you were able to see through Jack's trickery."

"Oh it was nothing, even when Jack cheats he isn't a threat." Kimiko waved her hand, dismissing the compliment.

"Well, I was mighty impressed with your moves in the Showdown, Kim." Clay added.

"Guys, please, I didn't do anything special." Kimiko said, trying to be modest, but letting her tone show her pride.

Master Fung motioned for the monks to follow him. The group of five made their way to the training ground, where a group of various objects was set up.

"Today we will begin the training that I had told you about after the forces of evil showed up at the temple. I have been informed that Kimiko has already shown progress with her newest move, but the three of you need to begin practicing your moves as well." Master Fung said, addressing Raimundo, Omi and Clay.

"Well, as the superior Dragon of water, I think I should go first." Omi volunteered.

"Actually, Omi, Clay is up first." Raimundo told him.

"But, how did you…"

"Master Fung and I discussed it before we went to get the last Shen Gong Wu."

"Oh." Omi pouted.  
>"Well, I guess I'll be…" Clay began. He was interrupted by the sounds of a spastic dragon making his way over.<p>

"Sorry to cut this session short, but we got a 9.0 Wu alert on the Dojo scale."

"Oh no, I guess that means Clay will not be going first, that is most tragic."

Dojo grew to full size and the monks boarded their mythical transportation.

* * *

><p>"So Chase, what is the Wu that you plan to use to disrupt the Monks potential or whatever you were discussing?" Jack tried to learn.<p>

"Must I explain everything to you?"

Jack nodded.

"Fine. The Shen Gong Wu is the Marionette Strings."

"Are we putting on a puppet show?"

"No, you buffoon. They give you the ability to manipulate your enemies so greatly, it even let's you have control over their abilities."

Jack stared at her.  
>"Here's an example. If I were to use it on Omi, it would let me control his every move. I would even be able to have him shoot some of that water he is always ranting about. Now do you understand?"<p>

Jack nodded.

"Good." Chase said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Paris, the city of love. Or was that Las Vegas?" Dojo said, blinking twice.<p>

"I don't think you would describe what you get there as love, Dojo." Kimiko responded. The three monks and Dojo laughed, but Omi stared with a blank expression.

"We'll tell ya when you're older, buddy." Clay told the monk. Omi frowned but got over it quickly.

The monks were walking on one of the paths beneath the Eiffel Tower, when Omi spotted a small wooden 'X' attached to five red strings hanging from one of the metal beams.

"My friends, I have located the Marionette Strings." Omi said, looking at the group while pointing to the artifact. He jumped off the ground and onto on of the tower's legs. He jumped from the leg to one of the horizontal bars, and continued jumping until he reached the Wu. He reached out and grabbed it, but a gloved hand grabbed it as well. Omi looked up to see Chase holding the Wu as well.

"Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Mantis Flip Coin for your Monsoon Sandals."

"Very well, young monk, I accept. What's the challenge?"

"We will each hold a puppet. We will not be allowed to put the puppet down, it must be in contact with our person at all time, and we must fight while protecting it. First one who is either defeated or has their puppet damaged loses."

"Let's Go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The Eiffel Tower tore away from the ground. Its middle section separated from its legs and hovered over them. The top section separated from that and the area at the top split apart and flattened out, expanding as well. Chase and Omi stood on either side, with the monks and Jack off on another platform watching.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!"

Omi put the puppet's strings around his head, wearing the puppet around his neck like a necklace, with the puppet behind him. Chase clipped it to a section of his armor.

"You can do that?" Omi questioned.

"It's on my person still; there is no reason why I cannot." Chase smirked. Omi gritted his teeth and ran towards Chase. Chase waited for the right moment, and as Omi pounced, Chase smacked him. Omi flew backwards and crashed into the ground behind him.

"Oh, I cannot believe that Chase Young just knocked me up." Omi said, shaking his head.

"Uh, Omi, do you realize what you just said?" Raimundo called to him.

"No, why, should I?"

"Well, uh, yeah."

"Well, what does it mean?"

"It means, well, uh, Kimiko?"

"Clay?" Kimiko replied.

"Well partner, you see, well…"

"Nevermind," Raimundo concluded, "We'll tell you later."

Omi shook his head and stood up. The dots on his head began glowing, and he spread his arms to either side.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" Omi called out, pushing his arms forward. A powerful stream of water shot towards Chase, who sidestepped to avoid it. Omi was expecting this, and he swung his arms in the direction Chase had gone the same time Chase moved. The water struck Chase, knocking him off his feet. Omi was confident that Chase would not be getting up, so he turned to face his friends.

"I have done it, I have defeated Cha…" Omi began, but was interrupted when Chase kicked him in the side. Omi tumbled to the ground and rolled close to the edge. He was able to avoid Chase's second kick, and grabbed onto Chase's leg with the third kick. He flipped onto Chases' shoulders. Chase grabbed onto Omis' legs and threw him to the ground.

"I will not let you to defeat me, Chase."

"Well, it appears you don't have much of a choice."

Omi looked at the ground, and noticed that he had crushed his puppet underneath him. The Showdown ended, and Chase left with the Wu.

"Oh, my face is most red." Omi said sadly.

"It's alright, how back could it be?" Kimiko tried to make him feel better.

"Oh, it's bad," Dojo said, "It's really bad. Chase has the power to control anyone he wants now."

"And if I know Chase like I think I do," Raimundo began, "He's going to try to take control of one of us."

* * *

><p>"So, did you get it? You got it right? Oh who am I kidding, you didn't get it. Did you?"<br>"Wuya, relax, you underestimate me." Chase said.

"So you got it?"

"Of course he got it, Wuya, he's Chase Young." Jack shouted at her, frustrated. Wuya clapped her hands together like a giddy schoolgirl, and both Jack and Chase stared at her in response.

"Sorry, I get over excited when evil goes as planned."

"So, when do we get to try it?" Jack asked.

"When the next Shen Gong Wu reveals itself."

"Well we're in luck," Wuya told them, "The Artemis Bracer is revealing itself now."

* * *

><p>"So what does this 'Artemis Bracer' do, exactly?" Kimiko asked.<p>

"Well, accordin' to the scroll here, it's worn on the user's arm, and when the user makes the motion of firin' a bow, arrows shoot out of it." Clay told them.

"So, it's a bow and arrows, without the bow?" Raimundo put it in layman's terms.

"Well, basically, yeah."

The Amazon Rainforest was hot, wet, and humid.

"I can feel my hair frizzing just standing here." Kimiko whined.

"Well with all the product that you put in it, I'm awf'ly surprised it took this long ta frizz."

Kimiko stuck her tongue at the cowboy, making a 'nyeh' noise as she did.

"No matter what you do with your hair, Kim, you'll always be beautiful to me." Raimundo said, hugging the girl lightly. Kimiko blushed, and Omi made a vomiting motion with his hand. The Japanese girl was about the hit the boy when they heard a rustling noise in the trees. They looked up, expecting to see Jack or Wuya, but all they saw was a colourful bird. As they walked out of the forest into an open clearing, they were taken by surprise.

"Marionette Strings!"

The four monks scattered, dodging the red strings.

"Go for Kimiko, go for Kimiko" Jack called out.

"No, take Omi!" Wuya shouted.

Chase ignored the demands of the two and went for who he wanted. The strings flew at Raimundo, who blew them away with a gust of wind. Chase wasn't going to give up that easily, and he continued to aim for the Wind Dragon. Raimundo weaved into and out of the forest, dodging the red tendrils. Raimundo stepped out of the forest, assuming he was safe. He was not, however, and was caught off guard. He was just about to get hit with the red ropes, when something hit him, and I mean it literally. He had been tackled by Clay, who shielded Raimundo from the strings, but getting himself captured.

"Clay!"

"Curses, not the right monk. Oh well, have to make due with what you can get your hands on." Chase sighed. Clay struggled to regain freedom, but he was unable to break the bindings of the Wu. The other three monks stood, slightly shocked, and slightly dumbfounded.

"Guys, you gotta stop Chase. Ferget about me." Clay tried to get them to do something.

"But we can't, what if he uses you against us?" Kimiko called back.

"It doesn't matter, I'll get outta this mess somehow."

"But, friend Clay, I cannot harm you." Omi refused.

"Yeah, dude, no chance."

Clay struggled again. Chase shook his head in disappointment, he had hoped for more from the mighty Earth Dragon. As Clay began to grow more violent, the Marionette Strings increased the force of their grasp. The voices of the three monks swirled in Clay's head, and he felt the power intensify inside him.

"Wudai Earth HAMMER!" He shouted, breaking his right leg free and slamming it into the ground with an earth shattering kick. A hammer shaped slab of rock shout out of the ground and into Chase. Chase fell to the ground, and the Marionette Strings fell from his hand. Clay fell to the ground, but stood and turned to face Chase. All the shaking had knocked an object out of the trees. It was a tan bracer, with green trim, a black dragon and an orange gem. Chase noticed the Wu, picked up the Marionette Strings up, and both he and Clay grabbed the Artemis Bracer at the same time.

"Chase, you no good varmint, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Reversin' Mirror for you Marionette Strings."

"Very well, Dragon of the Earth, I accept."

"The game will be Rainforest Rodeo. The Wu will be strapped to that Jaguar, and the first person to catch it wins. Let's Go"

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

The trees grew to hundreds of feet high, and several trees grew from the empty field the monks had just been standing in. A jaguar was now wearing the Artemis Bracer around its leg.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!"

Chase tried to use the Marionette Strings to capture the jaguar, but it leapt out of its path. Clay pulled out a lasso and began swinging it around. He threw it at the jaguar, who narrowly avoided the rope. Chase was about to try to catch the jaguar again, when he got an idea. He wouldn't have to worry about beating Clay if the monk just surrendered.

"Marionette Strings" The red vinelike ropes flung themselves at Clay, but he was expecting it.

"Reversin' Mirror!" The strings hit the mirror, bounced off and hit Chase.

"Now, I betcha thought y'all could take control o' me and make me throw this here challenge. Well, I was expectin' that, and I was ready for you. Now I'd say you're under mah control. That bein' said, I think you should just throw the Showdown, a good ol' fashioned Xiaolin Showdown Dive."

"As you command, Clay. I surrender the Showdown." Chase said in a monotonous voice.

The Showdown ended and the rainforest returned to its original state. Chase sighed and disappeared shamefully.

"Way to go buddy." Kimiko said, patting him on the shoulder.

"That was most clever, my Texan friend." Omi applauded.

"Dude, you rock. Sorry I let Chase take control of you."

"It's no problem, Rai. I was just protectin' the leader."

Dojo grew to full size and motioned for the monks to get on.

"It's time to go, guys. Good thing too, it is really hot here. I mean, who needs this kind of humidity anyway?"

"No arguments there. Let's go guys."

The monks took off, their destination, somewhere with a comfortable climate.

* * *

><p>So not as much RaiKim as the last few chapters, but gotta keep things fresh.<p>

That's all for now, stayed tuned for chapter 6

Don't forget to review.


	6. Ski Runner, Anyone?

So here's chapter 6. I really like how this story is turning out, and I hope all of you are enjoying it as well.

DISCLAIMER: I only own made up moves and Shen Gong Wu, nothing else.

Enjoy

Italics indicate a flashback, by the way.

* * *

><p>"So, how did that brilliant plan of yours work out?" Wuya taunted as Chase walked into his lair. The male glared at her with cold eyes, and she put her hand to her mouth.<p>

"Oh," She began sarcastically, "You mean another plan concocted by the Heylin super genius Chase Young failed? Why, I must be dreaming, I must be…"

"Alright, that's enough." The reptilian man hissed.

"There's no need to get so upset over it, I mean, Jack's plan fail all the time, and you don't see him whining."

"Yeah," Jack added, "My plans fail all the time, and you don't see me… HEY!"

"Jackie, go play outside, the grown ups are talking."

"But I don't wanna."

"Don't make me take your Jack Bots away."

"No, you can't, there my only friends."

"Then go play outside."

"Yes mommy."

"And I'm NOT your mommy."

"Yes Wuya."

* * *

><p>"Look kids," Dojo began, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but another Shen Gong Wu is activating itself."<p>

"Please tell me it isn't somewhere hot." Kimiko pleaded.

"You'll be happy to know, it's in somewhere much different then where the last Shen Gong Wu is, but we might want to stop at the temple and get something first."

The white snow glistened in the afternoon sun. The trees swayed in the breeze, sending a powder of snow into the air. Kimiko shivered, and Raimundo pulled her close to him.

"If this is yer idea of a sick joke, I'm not sher I approve of yer sense a humor." Clay stated, rubbing his arms to warm them up.

"Sorry guys, but we gotta go where the Wu beckons."

"And what exactly is the Wu?" Kimiko asked. Omi pulled out the scroll and opened it, a glow emanating from within, showing them the answer they had requested.

"Today my friends, we have the Basilisk Anklets. They allow you to walk and or run on water like a basilisk lizard." Omi read aloud.

"That'll help Clay, since he sinks like a stone in water." Raimundo laughed, Kimiko and Omi chuckled as well. Clay turned to look at Raimundo and pouted.

"Oh lighten up, buddy, it was just a joke."

"Well I don't see why it's so necessary to make me yer punchin' bag."

"Well we usually make fun of Jack, but he's not here."

Just as Raimundo had finished his sentence, the buzz of propeller blades was heard overhead.

"You mean to tell me that I can't even show up before you start trash talking me? You guys are jerks." Jack whined.

"Can it Jack, I can't take the cold and your voice at the same time." Kimiko retorted. Raimundo chuckled and he and Kimiko high-fived.

"Yeah, well, you won't be saying that once I get the new Shen Gong Wu." Jack replied.

"I'd like to see you try, Jack Spicer." Omi interrupted the word fight.

"And who's gonna stop me, you?" Jack said back.

"If he doesn't, I will." Kimiko informed him.

"Jack," Wuya shouted, "Come quickly."

"And that's my cue, later losers." Jack said as he flew off.

"Guys, this could either be one of three things." Raimundo told them.

"One, it's a trap. Two, It's a distraction, or Three, they're leading us straight to the Shen Gong Wu."

"Then I reckon we should split up. Omi, you and Kim keep lookin' fer the Wu. Rai and I will go where Jack and Wuya are." Clay suggested. The four split into groups of two and went about their business.

* * *

><p>"So Omi, do you think Wuya and Jack are leading them to the Wu?" Kimiko questioned.<p>

"It is most difficult to figure out the motives of evil, Kimiko."

"Dojo, what do you think?"

"Who, me?" The reptile asked, not used to being part of the monks' conversations.

"Yes, you. Do you see any other Dojos around?"

"Well I don't know. I mean with Wuya anything is possible."

"Gee, you guys are so reassuring." Kimiko said to herself flatly.

* * *

><p>Raimundo and Clay slid down the snow bank where Jack and Wuya had disappeared behind, only to find nothing, or so they believed.<p>

"I can't believe you fell for that trap." Jack shouted from above. Wuya floated next to him, surprised that it actually worked.

"Seriously, if I had known capturing you would be this easy_, _I would have just dangled a turkey leg on a rope from the ceiling[1]." Jack continued to gloat.

"Jack, do it now before they escape!"

"Huh? Oh Yeah. Snow Bots, Drop the load."

What seemed like an avalanche of snow came roaring down on Raimundo and Clay. The two monks were buried under a massive amount of snow, trapping them in the frozen water. Jack and Wuya flew off to find the new Wu, laughing evilly.

* * *

><p>Kimiko and Omi both looked in the direction that Raimundo and Clay were. Dojo noticed this and soon he too was looking in the direction.<p>

"Do you guys feel what I just felt?" Dojo asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh yes, it was most worrisome."

Kimiko shook her head and smiled.

"I'm sure it was just Rai and Clay kicking some evil butt, that's all."

"Kimiko is right, we must remain most optimistic."  
>"I hope you guys know what you're talking about." Dojo said in a worried tone.<p>

A jet of snow shot out of the pile, and a tan hand reached out from where the snow had once rested. It began to claw and push the snow away, and soon a second hand emerged. The pair of hands began pushing the snow away, and soon a pair of arms was visible. Before long, Raimundo scrambled out of the hole and to the top of the snow pile. He jumped down and looked around for any sign of Jack and Wuya. When he saw none, he mentally kicked himself for letting them get away. Then he remembered Clay, who he did not see either.

"Clay? Claaaay? Speak to me you big galoot!" Raimundo called out. He got worried when there was no response. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Clay.

* * *

><p><em>Raimundo decided it would be a smart decision to browse through a few scrolls to help him better understand his leadership role. He picked up one from the shelf labeled 'Shoku abilities' and opened it. As he read it to himself, he grinned, realizing how powerful he could really become. As he read, he found something he considered to be useful. He continued to read and learned more. All four of the monks could sense when one of the others were in trouble, but they couldn't tell what was wrong, or where to find them if they were far enough away. Raimundo, however, possessed the ability to locate the other monks, as well as know what was wrong with them.<em>

* * *

><p>Raimundo exhaled and slammed his fist into a section of the snow. The snow collapsed and fell to the ground. Clay was sitting where the snow once was, dazed and confused. Raimundo ran over and wrapped his arms around his Texan friend.<p>

"Oh Clay, I was so worried that you were hurt. You're okay, right? Do you need me to help you?"

"Uh, Rai, could you maybe let go of me?"

Raimundo opened his eyes and looked at Clay. He retracted his arms and laughed, blushing slightly.

"Right, so, it was a trap. I just hope Omi and Kimiko are okay."

"Well partner, how do you suppose we find 'em?"

Just as Clay asked the question, a loud explosion was heard in the distance. Both turned their heads to see a smoke cloud rising up from the mountains.

"I think I just found Kimiko."

* * *

><p>A group of Jack Bots fell to the ground with a thud, frozen solid. Omi turned and slammed a ball of ice into them.<p>

"I will not be defeated by your most pathetic robots, Jack Spicer."

"I will not be defeated by your blah blah blah, I swear, you're worse than daytime talk shows." Omi pounced at Jack, who flew to the side, dodging the round boy.

"Seriously, you're really letting yourself go. Maybe it's time you came up with some new moves."

Omi landed with a thud. He stood up and turned to face the evil boy, scowling. The dots began to glow, and he crossed his arms. Kimiko, sensing what Omi intended to do, melted some of the snow under Jack.

"Wudai Water SPIKE!" Omi yelled as he flung his arms to the side. The water under Jack shot up, forming a spike at the tip. It slammed into Jack, and he was knocked out of the sky, landing face first in a snow bank. Kimiko looked back to Wuya, who had also stopped to watch Jack fall out of the air. They both faced each other again.

"Now that THAT humiliating spectacle is over, why don't we get back to our fight?" Kimiko suggested.

Both females took a fighting stance. Kimiko growled and ran at Wuya, who blocked the Japanese girl's punch, as well as the kick that followed. Wuya was about to punch Kimiko when she was hit by a gust of wind, knocking her over.

"Raimundo!" She said happily as he, and Clay, landed next to the girl. Clay let out an 'ahem', and Kimiko turned.

"And Clay too!"

Clay tipped his hat and went to help Omi fight Jack, not that he needed it, but still.

Kimiko looked at Wuya, but her eyes were drawn to something on a ledge of snow above. She noticed a pair of green anklets resting undisturbed on the snow.

Raimundo, blow me up there." Kimiko instructed. Raimundo sent Kimiko sailing on a gust of wind, propelling her up to the top of the ledge. Wuya became aware of her plan, and flipped up to the top of the ledge as well. The both grabbed an anklet, and the artifact began to glow.

"Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"I accept. I wager my Serpent's Tail for your Fist of Tebigong."

"The Showdown will be Escape the Avalanche. We fight while riding down the hill on sleds. First one to get hit by the avalanche loses. Let's Go."

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The majority snow covered trees were blown away, leaving only a barricade of them on either side of the path they were travelling down and various trees in the actual path. The mountain grew severely, going from a couple hundred feet to several thousand. A huge mass of snow was barely held back at the top. In front of it, Kimiko and Wuya sat on sleds.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!"

The snow began to fall, and both females took off down the hill. Both focused on what was in front of them, but Wuya was the first to attempt an attack. She threw a ball of green fire at Kimiko, who blocked with her own fire. She countered by throwing a ball of fire in front of Wuya, turning the snow in front of her into water, causing Wuya's sled to do something almost like hydroplaning in a car. It glided across the water and flew straight toward a tree.

"Serpent's Tail!" She called out. The Wu activated, and she sailed through the tree, landing in a clear path. Kimiko had melted too much snow, and her sled hydroplaned as well. She wasn't as fortunate to have the Serpent's Tail, but she had something.

"Fist of Tebigong!" She punched the tree and it fell to the ground. It did not however, leave her path, and she hit it. This launched her not only into the air, but into another tree. She crashed into the trunk, and then the snow crashed into her, ending the showdown.

The landscape returned to normal and Wuya picked up a bruised Jack out of the snow.

"Well this has been fun, but I really must be going." She said, teleporting away with Jack and the Wu she had won.

* * *

><p>As the monks neared the temple, Omi remembered something.<p>

"So, my friends, what exactly did I say back in France."

The other three minks stared at Omi, not sure how to explain it. Kimiko got an idea, and she took out her PDA. She typed in the expression and showed the results to Omi.

"! I SAID THAT?" Omi screamed. The three monks and Dojo nodded in reply.

"Oh, I have been mooooost dishonourable." He said shamefully.

* * *

><p>[1] Portal 2 is an amazing game. I love GLaDOS so much<p>

so i hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, stay tuned for more

don't forget to review.


	7. Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

So here's chapter 7. I am seriously running out of things to type here.

Thanks for everyone who has read the story this far, and an additional thanks to anyone who has left a review.

DISCLAIMER: I only own made up Shen Gong Wu and attacks, nothing else.

* * *

><p>"The Moon Rabbit Amulet gives the user incredible luck, both in and out of battle, making it good for gambling, which you kids aren't old enough for, so don't even try it." Dojo explained. The bright lights dazzled in the night sky, preventing any stars from being visible.<p>

"People crying, the smell of shame, the blinding lights, yep, this is Vegas." Dojo reminisced. The monks began searching the formidable city for the new Wu.

* * *

><p>"You know Wuya; some people blow all their money in this town." Jack said.<p>

"Yeah, but you just blow it on robot parts." Wuya retorted, which received a 'nyeh' from Jack.

* * *

><p>"So how do we find a rabbit necklace in Las Vegas?" Raimundo asked.<p>

"Think about it. The amulet gives you luck, and where in Las Vegas do people need luck, the casino." Kimiko told him

"Ay, there are dozens of casinos in this city."

"Yeah," Clay interrupted, "And the fact that none of us are old enough to get into one of them casinos."

"Clay is most right; we have hit a live stop." Silence was the response to Omi's statement.

"I reckon the little fella means 'dead end.'" Clay reasoned.

"Actually no," Raimundo responded, "Because we've got this here Wu."

Raimundo pulled out the Shroud of Shadows and held it in front of him.

"And," Kimiko added, "We've got this too."

She pulled out the Moby Morpher.

"I think I get what y'all are suggestin'. One of us uses the Moby Morpher to appear older, and the rest of us sneak in with the Shroud o' Shadows."

"That is most brilliant."

"Well you better hurry; I'm getting that feeling I get when Wuya is around. That, or it's heartburn." Dojo moaned.

* * *

><p>The monks went to the first casino they could find and executed their plan.<p>

"Moby Morpher!"

Kimiko changed her appearance to that of a woman in her late twenties and was let in without any hassle. The three male monks held onto the shroud.

"Shroud of Shadows." They called out simultaneously. The three were now invisible and snuck into the casino with ease.

* * *

><p>"My friends, look in that corner over there." Omi whispered as he pointed to the ceiling. The Moon Rabbit Amulet dangled from a small golden hook, which had a faint glow of rainbow due to the many flashing lights of the variety of games. The monks timed their approach carefully, making sure not to slam into any of the unknowing gamblers. The casino-goers went into a frenzy as part of a machine was struck with a green fireball. The monks turned to see Jack and Wuya standing in the doorway.<p>

"Everyone OUT" Jack commanded. The casino crowd continued to panic, not listening to his instruction. Wuya shook her head with a sigh before throwing another ball of green fire at a machine. The group turned to look at Wuya.

"Go, NOW" She shouted. The group chaotically piled out the doors.

The group of three pulled of the shroud, revealing themselves.

"Jack and Wuya, prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi warned.

"You know how overused that line is?," Jack taunted, "It's beginning to lose its affect."

"Then maybe I will just humiliate you with my fist."

Omi jumped at Jack, but was hit by a Jack Bot that had seemingly come from nowhere. Omi looked up to see Katnappe jump out of a Golden Tiger Claws portal, a small bag of Shen Gong Wu in her paws.

"This is all I could grab before they chased me away." She said, dividing the Wu evenly between her, Wuya and Jack.

"Pfft, you were only able to do it because the monks were there."

"Well it still doesn't change the fact that I brought you some Wu, Spicer."

"Whatever."

"Stop bickering like children and take down the monks."

"Omi, Clay, distract them, I'll get the Wu." Raimundo ordered.

"He's going for the Moon Rabbit Amulet, STOP HIM!" Wuya dictated.

Katnappe swiped the claws in front of her and jumped in. As Raimundo went to reach for the Wu, the portal opened. He lunged for it, and he and Katnappe both grabbed it.

"Katnappe, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Shroud of Shadows for your Artemis Bracer."

"Alright, but let's mix things up. A Shen Yi Bu Dare, my Silk Spitter for your Tangle Web Comb."

"Unlike Clay, I will hit a girl. A good old fashion fist fight, first one down loses. And also, we play in front of a giant slot machine, and when it lands on a jackpot, we switch Wu. Let's go."

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

The casino soon became much more massive than before. A slot machine the size of a small skyscraper towered over them. Wuya, Jack, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko, who had just arrived, stood at the top, overlooking the showdown.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!"

"Shroud of Shadows!"

"Oh come on, that's so cheap, how is she supposed to hit what she can't see?" Jack protested.

"Simple, by his scent." Katnappe replied as she sniffed the air. She soon found him, and extended an arm.

"Artemis Bracer!"

An arrow fired out of the accessory and sailed towards Raimundo. It hit the shroud and pulled it off of him, pinning it to the slot machine. Raimundo growled and flipped out of the way of a few more arrows.

"Tangle Web Comb!"

The hair like coils flew towards Katnappe, but she was ready.

"Silk Spitter!"

The thread hit the tendrils and they were soon stuck to the floor. Above, the machine lit up and rang, and three sevens showed on the screen. The Tangle Web Comb and Artemis Bracer were swapped for one another.

"Silk Spitter!"

The sticky web hit Raimundo, and he was soon stuck to the machine next to the Shroud. He squirmed, but was unable to break free of the silk.

"Come on, Rai, you can break free." Kimiko cheered.

"Yes Raimundo, just think, 'How would Omi break free?'"

"C'mon buddy, use your element."

Element, that was it. The wind began to pick up around Raimundo. It began to swirl around his hands, gathering in his palms. He broke free of the web on the wall, but Katnappe had made a large web, which was sailing towards him. He flung both arms to his right, and pointed them at the ground.

Shoku Wind SABER!" He slashed diagonally up, and then down, and the web was destroyed. He flew towards Katnappe, but she was ready.

"Tangle Web Comb!"

The hairy cords flew towards Raimundo, who was unable to dodge them in time. He fell to the ground, trapped.

The showdown ended and Katnappe stood next to Jack and Wuya, five Wu in hand.

"Why can't you be more like her?"

"I could totally win a Showdown."

"Sure you could." Wuya's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"If I recall correctly, Wuya, your last showdown against Raimundo ended in defeat, did it not?" Jack stuck back.

"Well, yes, but…" She tried to come up with an excuse.

"Mhmm."

The three members of evil left in a flash of fire.

"Can't believe it. I lost, to the crazy cat lady."

"Oh it ain't yer fault, Rai."

"Yeah, nobody was expecting her to have any of our Wu."

"Kimiko and Clay are right, nobody expected you to fail in the manner that you did."

Omi's banter struck a nerve, and Raimundo stood up, his back facing the other monks.

"Don't mind Omi, his big head has an equally big mouth." Kimiko tried to make him feel better.

"No, Omi is right, I did fail. Even I believe that I failed."

The air in the room became tense. Clay shifted his hat awkwardly, Kimiko fixed her dress, and Omi scratched his nose.

"Uh, kids?" Dojo broke the silence. The four didn't bother to look at him, but he continued to speak regardless.

"Maybe it's time we head back to the temple, you're probably all exhausted."

The five of them left the "entertainment capital of the world", and flew back to the place they called home.

* * *

><p>"Most impressive work, Katnappe." Chase said matter-of-factly. Jack and Wuya both stood with their arms crossed behind Katnappe.<p>

"It was nothing, really. Any idiot could sneak into the temple when those monks aren't there, it takes someone like me to do it with a degree of grace, skill, and stealth, all three categories that Jack severely lacks in. And as for Wuya, she has the skill, but one out of three is not very good, if you ask me anyway." Katnappe chattered. Both Jack and Wuya glared at the cat girl, who was oblivious of the other twos' hatred.

"Hey, Jack, can I speak to you over there?"

"Why, are you going to steal my lunch money?"

"No, you fool, just come with me."

Wuya and Jack walked over to the corner, a far enough distance away from the reptile and the cat for them not to hear.

"What say you and me teach this girl a lesson?"

"Why would you want to do that? I thought you liked how she operated."  
>"Well, I do, but she's an attention hog, and she's arrogant. I hate both of those qualities, especially when they're in the same person."<p>

"I'm in. I hate her too, stupid Ashley. But, uh, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but how about we…"

* * *

><p>Raimundo didn't even bother to return the greeting Master Fung had given the monks, he just stormed past him.<p>

"Oh dear." Master Fung said in response.

"Rai's upset because he lost five Wu to Katnappe."

"The, uh, cat girl?"

"Yes."

"Just checking. Raimundo has a lot of pressure to deal with as part of his responsibility as leader. No one can help him deal with it but himself."

But it was aw'fly weird. I mean, Rai doesn't usually admit to his mistakes, not right away, anyway. But this time was different. It's sorta like he felt like he didn't put up a fight."

"Yeah, Omi said that no one expected him to fail like he did, and Rai didn't even argue with him."

Master Fung took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He turned to face the direction that Raimundo walked off in, and then turned back to Kimiko and Clay.

"Raimundo is questioning his abilities, or at least that is what appears to be happening. We must let him work through this situation without our help."

"But how can we just sit back and watch him suffer?"

"Kimiko, if Raimundo is going to recover, he has to fully believe in himself, and he will only be able to accomplish that on his own."

Kimiko shook her head sadly. Clay wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Kim. Rai just needs sum time to work all this over. Now let's got rustle up some grub, I'm starvin'" Clay tried to lighten the mood. He and Kimiko walked off to the kitchen to make something to eat.

* * *

><p>Chase was currently being dragged by Wuya and Jack to somewhere that was unknown to him. He had been woken up by being shaken frantically, and then was dragged against his will. When they finally stopped, Wuya opened a door that was in front of him.<p>

"Do you see what I see? Katnappe with the Sphere of Yun." She shouted.

"Yeah, she's probably planning to trap you and take your powers like I did that one time."

Katnappe was now sitting up, she rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"You, my feline "friend", were just about to leave." Chase informed her.

"What?, Why?" She questioned.

Without explanation, Katnappe was lifted up by Chase, who promptly and swiftly carried her to the door and threw her out it. She landed outside with a thud, scratched the back of her head and yawned. She walked off, determined to find a way home so she could go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. I'm not sure what else to say here but tell me what you think, and leave a nice review.<p> 


	8. You're Hot and You're Cold

so here's chapter 8. Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed the story, added it, or me to their alerts, or to their favourites. I appreciate it.

DISCLAIMER: I only own made up Wu

italics indicate flashbacks

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"The Huoshan Scarf allows the user to throw blazing hot balls of lava at their enemies." Master Fung explained as he opened the scroll, showing the monks.<p>

"So it is like Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"Not really, Kim's fire doesn't have the same kick to it that a rock on fire does." Clay replied.

"Pfft, I'm much tougher than a scarf." Kimiko said, placing her hands on her hips.

The three monks expected some sort of smart remark from Raimundo, but he said nothing. Under normal circumstances, it would be startling, but because of what had happened in Vegas, it wasn't. The monks boarded their transport and took off.

* * *

><p>Jack stepped over a large piece of volcanic rock.<p>

"I always wanted to visit Hawaii," Wuya reminisced, "But I didn't think I'd have to come here with you, Spicer."

"Hey, I know how to have fun on vacation!" Jack wailed.

"This isn't a vacation; we're looking for a new Shen Gong Wu."

"I know that."

"Then why did you call it a vacation?"

"Because, I, I, I don't know."

Wuya slapped a palm to her face and slid it down. She sighed and continued searching through the burnt brush and once colourful flowers. Jack looked up and scratched his head.

"How are we supposed to find a scarf buried under all this lava rock?"

"It's bright red, it'll stick out like a sore thumb, just keep looking."

"Allow us to help you look, Jack Spicer!" Omi exclaimed as the monks landed in front of them.

"I don't need your help; I have the Falcon's Eye"

Jack held the Wu to his eye and looked under the hardened lava. He was able to find it, but it was a few feet away, and behind the Xiaolin monks. He ran towards it, and straight at Raimundo. Raimundo went to punch Jack, but he missed, and Jack was able to hit Raimundo, knocking him over. Jack ran past the monks.  
>"Raimundo, Jack Spicer is getting away!" Omi called.<p>

"Don't you think I can see that?, I'm not blind." Raimundo exclaimed angrily.

"Rai, you don't have ta yell at the little guy." Clay tried to calm his friend down.

"Sure I do, all he ever does is criticize my abilities. How about this, Omi, if you're so great, why don't you stop him? Hell, if you're so great, why am I the leader, and not you?"

The three monks stared at their leader wide-eyed. He got up and walked off, leaving the others awestruck.

"Ouch, that's harsh." Jack said to Wuya as they both prepared to leave with the new Wu.

"Hold it right there, Jack." Kimiko called out, reaching for something.

"Are you gonna stop me from down there?"

"No, I'm gonna stop you up there, Wings of Tinabi!"

Kimiko held onto the golden wings and sailed into the air, a rainbow flowing behind her.

"When did we get those back, Clay?"

"Oh Jesse sent them back a while ago, Omi, I just fergot to tell you guys."

Kimiko extended a leg, which struck Jack in the chest. He dropped the Huoshan Scarf and fell from the sky. Kimiko pointed the wings down, diving towards the scarf. She grabbed onto it, but so did Jack, who had regained control of his Heli-bot quickly enough to reach the scarf.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"I accept. I wager my Wings of Tinabi for your Ruby of Ramses."

"The challenge will be race to the top. We both race up the volcano. As a twist, we race while it erupts, meaning we'll have to dodge lava and flying debris. Let's go!"

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

The volcano rose high above the landscape, growing wider as well. Palm trees arranged themselves around the mouth and the base, with one of them growing much taller and housing a rock platform for Omi, Clay and Wuya to stand on. It began to spew molten rock.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!"

Both Jack and Kimiko began to climb the side of the mountain. Jack placed his hand on a rock, but drew it back quickly as the rock broke free from the side of the mountain and fell to the ground below. He activated his Heli-Bot and began to fly up the volcano. Kimiko noticed this and gritted her teeth.

"Wings of Tinabi!"

She hopped onto the wings and bolted towards the volcano's summit.

"Ruby of Ramses!" Jack used the gem to throw large pieces of rock at Kimiko. She cumbersomely attempted to avoid the projectiles, barely succeeding. She wiped the sweat from her brow and exhaled a relieved breath, but let out a scream as she avoided yet another rock.

"Yes, Jack, crush her, destroy her!"

"Wuya, you got sum anger management issues, don't cha?"

"No, I just have a vendetta against you Xiaolin monks."

"Isn't holding a grudge most immature?"

"Hey, in my 1,500 or so years, you learn to hate those who get in the way of your goal."

"Oh, that makes sense. I hate you, you awful Heylin monster."  
>"The feeling's mutual, you little bowling ball."<p>

Kimiko flew over to Jack, and deactivated the wings, landing on his back.

"Hey Kimiko, nice of you to drop in, now let me return the favour." Jack flipped upside down. Kimiko gripped onto his Heli-Bot to avoid falling.

"Come on, let go." He began to swerve left and right, trying to shake her.

"Jack, I'm gonna make you eat dirt." She said, gripping the arms to the propellers of his Heli-Bot. Her hands lit up and she tried to burn through.

"I may not invent the most successful things, but you've done this enough for me to learn that I needed to make these things fireproof. So, that's what I did."  
>"You always were a nerd."<p>

"But you think I'm cute, right?"

"I would sooner…" Kimiko paused and waited

"Kiss the backside of a mule?" Clay suggested.

"Yeah, I would rather kiss the backside of a mule."

"You're so hurtful."

"Jack, forget about your girl troubles and win the showdown." Wuya commanded.

The two were now reaching the top of the volcano.

"Well Jack, this is my stop, and it's yours too." Kimiko said. She punched a hole in the back of his Heli-Bot and tore wires out of it. It sparked and smoke spewed from it.

"Wings of Tinabi." Kimiko jumped onto the wings again and waved at Jack as she flew towards the top and he fell to the ground. She jumped off the wings and over the mouth of the volcano, grabbing the scarf out of the air. The showdown ended and she landed in front of Omi and Clay.

"Nice job, Kim."

"Yes, most impressive, I could not have done better myself. Well, I could have, but I will not ruin your moment."

Jack stood up and coughed, a black cloud of soot coming from his mouth.

"Come on Jack, Hawaii isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Yes, Wuya."

The two left, leaving the three monks standing at the base of the volcano.

"Guys, how are we going to find Rai?"

"Well, I reckon we could think like him."

"Yeah, but where would Rai go?"

"Well, if I were Raimundo, and I grew tired of the temple, I know where I would go." Omi said.

* * *

><p>Raimundo sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking an ocean, the same cliff where they had found the Draco Gauntlet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Raimundo stormed off, tired of listening to Omi's banter. He walked, blinded by fury. He was deep in thought, but was brought back to reality when he slammed into someone. He rubbed his head and sat there, but he heard a familiar voice.<em>

"_Watch where you're going, you loser."_

_Raimundo knew that voice. Katnappe. He looked up at her and glared._

"_Oh, it's you. You don't scare me, you were easy to beat."_

"_Shut up, cat face."_

"_Cat face? Is that the best you got?"_

_Raimundo shouted and jumped to his feet. He kicked at Katnappe, but she dodged him. _

"_Missed me"_

_He kicked at her again, but still was un able to hit her._

"_Too slow."_

_He felt the rage build up in him. He inhaled, and then exhaled sharply. The wind blew at Katnappe and knocked her to the ground. The Golden Tiger Claws hit the ground next to her. Raimundo grabbed them and slashed a hole in front of him._

"_Who's the slow one now, litter breath?"_

_He disappeared from sight, and she continued to lie there, rubbing her temples._

* * *

><p>He picked up a rock and chucked it off the edge, watching it as it plunged into the water.<p>

He sighed and picked up another rock.

"Oh Brazil, why do I have to put up with all the trouble I deal with?"

He threw the rock at the water. It skipped a few times before sinking quickly. He felt a presence behind him and he turned his head to the right.

"If you're here to take me back to the temple, Dojo," Raimundo began, standing up and facing the large reptile, "You can forget it."

"Look, kid," Dojo attempted to reason with the Brazilian, "I've seen plenty of monks come in go in my time, and I can tell you, it's normal for you to be feeling these feelings."

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't want to come back to the temple."

"Raimundo, Master Fung picked you for a reason."

"Not according to Omi."

Dojo narrowed his eyes and got in Raimundo's face.  
>"Look, Omi isn't who he picked to be the leader. He didn't picked Kimiko or Clay either. He picked you, after all the times you acted out or disobeyed orders of broke the rules. He even picked you after you betrayed us to work with Wuya. Now tell me why, why of all people, would you get picked as leader if Master Fung didn't have full trust in your abilities."<p>

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Because, Raimundo, Master Fung believes in you, he knows that the other monks believe in you. The only person who doesn't seem to believe in you is you. You need to realize that you are the only one who can do what you've been trusted to do."

Raimundo didn't reply, he just continued to stare at Dojo. Dojo sighed and shook his head.

"Look, I won't bother wasting my breath on you if you're not willing to listen. If you want to come back, you know where to go, and you know how to get there. I hope you'll make the right decision, Raimundo."

When Dojo finished his sentence, he flew off and left Raimundo standing there in silence.

* * *

><p>"Dojo, what happened, where's Raimundo?" Kimiko questioned worriedly.<p>

"Kids, I don't know if he's coming back. It seems to me like he's done with it all."

"But Rai has ta come back, right?"

"Not necessarily, Clay." Master Fung stated as he approached the group. The three monks looked at him, confused.

"Allow me to explain," he started, "If Raimundo is unable to come to terms with the feelings that are currently overwhelming him, he may not choose to return. If he doesn't realize just how much responsibility he has, and how important his role of leader is, than I fear we may never get him back."

The three teens looked at the older man in disbelief. Kimiko felt the tears beginning to well up, and Clay looked down at his feet. Omi was the most uncomfortable, and he couldn't help but feel partly responsible for antagonizing Raimundo.

* * *

><p>"It's going better than I had originally expected." Chase said to Wuya and Jack, motioning for them to join him.<p>

"Ah, yes. Raimundo will continue to doubt himself, growing less and less confident in his abilities as not only the leader, but as a Xiaolin dragon." Wuya stated

"And then he won't rejoin the other three losers." Jack added.

"Precisely, and once the monks lose their leader, they will be unable to defeat the forces of evil."

The three let out an evil laugh, before quickly returning to their conversation.

"They may have gotten the Huoshan Scarf, but they will be too preoccupied to but up a real fight when the next Shen Gong Wu reveals itself." Wuya declared.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I know that the situation looks grim, but there's still hope, right?" Kimiko reassured.<p>

"I dunno, Kim. I feel pretty hopeless right about now."

"Clay is most accurate is describing my feelings at the moment, Kimiko."

"Come on, guys. Thinking like that isn't going to do anything but keep Rai away. As long as we believe in him, he'll come back, right?"

The monks sat in silence for a minute or two before Dojo came over to them.

"Listen, I know the mood around here is awful, but we gotta go get this Shen Gong Wu." He explained. He opened the scroll and read aloud.

"The Harp of Kori is, well it's a harp, and it has the ability to shoot icicles, simply pluck the strings and the corresponding amount of icicles will be shot at ones' enemies."

He grew to his full size and the monks headed for the new Wu.

* * *

><p>"Why couldn't that ignorant fool Dashi hide the Shen Gong Wu somewhere where I didn't have to wear a winter coat?" Wuya complained.<p>

"Didn't we just come from Hawaii?"

"Shut up, Jack."

"Hold it right there, Wuya!" Dojo called out. He landed and the three monks sprung into action.

"Well, aren't we one monk short?" Wuya taunted.

"We don't need Rai's help to beat you two." Kimiko retorted.

"But maybe he'd help you beat the three of us." Chase said, stepping out from behind Jack and Wuya. The monks went on the defensive and waited for them to make the first move.

"Jack Bots, do the dirty work, would ya?" Jack called out. Robots surrounded the three monks and Dojo.

"Dojo, mind taking out the trash?"

"It would be my pleasure." He inhaled and the monks jumped out of the Jack Bot circle. Dojo flew into the air a bit and spewed a stream of fire at the Jack Bots. They began to melt, and fell onto the snow below, which also happened to be melting. The ice cracked and the robots were soon floating in a small puddle of freezing water. Omi also noticed a piece of brown wood sticking out of the snow, and jumped towards it. He placed a hand on it, but Wuya had done the same.

"Well, if it isn't my worst enemy Omi. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Very well, Wuya. I wager my Star Hanabi for your Lunar Locket."

"The challenge will be Arctic Treasure. First one to dig up the Harp and touch it wins. Let's go."

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

The liquid water that Dojo had made froze and became covered with snow. Icicles shot up around the hill of snow that the Harp was buried in. Omi and Wuya stood on top, and Kimiko, Clay, Jack and Chase watched from an icicle with a platform on top of it.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!"

"Star Hanabi!"

A large chunk of ice and snow was blown away by the flames that shot from the star. Omi scanned the area for the harp. When he was sure that it was not there, he moved on.

Wuya had a different plan.

"Lunar Locket!"

The moon disappeared, and the sun took its place. It melted the large snow pile and soon the Harp of Kori was visible. Omi stood between the harp and Wuya.

"Wuya, I will not allow you to pass."

"Oh shoot, you got me… say, is that Raimundo?"

"Raimundo? Oh I knew you would…" Omi turned to look, but he had fallen for Wuya's trap. She grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the side of one of the large icicles. As he was left laying on the ground, Wuya made a break for the Wu. She placed a hand on it and the showdown ended.

"Well it's been fun, Xiaolin warriors, but we must be going."

The three evildoers vanished with an evil laugh.

"I fell for Wuya's trick, I feel most gullible."

* * *

><p>So that's it for Chapter 8. Will Raimundo ever come to terms with his emotions? Will Jack ever get some respect? Will I ever stop talking to myself?<p>

Find out next time on Xiaolin Showdown, and don't forget to review.


	9. So Many Borked Vases

So here's Chapter 9. I know it's a day early, but that just means it pushes every other chapter forward a day too. Point is, it's a good thing.

Before the chapter starts, I just want to thank everyone so far who has taken the time to not only read my story, but review, add me and it to their alerts and favourites. I sincerely appreciate all the support.

DISCLAIMER: I only own made up Shen Gong Wu

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The monks had returned to the temple with their tails between their legs, metaphorically of course.<p>

"Young Monks, I can tell by the looks on your faces that you were not victorious in retrieving the Harp of Kori." Master Fung approached.

"No, Master. It was most difficult with the constant distraction of Raimundo's absence." Omi told him.

"Young monks, I realize that you are concerned about Raimundo, but this situation will resolve itself in time, hopefully. In the mean time, it is time to train, no use in letting your abilities be compromised just because Raimundo is absent."

The three warriors would have, under normal circumstances, moaned at the thought of training. This time, however, they were more than willing to do something to get their thoughts off the dragon of the wind. They followed Master Fung to the training grounds, where a mat with the newest Shen Gong Wu they had acquired was laying.

"Today will be a three part exercise. Part one is that even though I told you we will be training, I lied. Part one is to go get some rest, and then I will reveal parts two and three." Master Fung motioned for the monks to go and rest for a while. They gladly obliged, and went off towards the temple.

* * *

><p>Raimundo was sitting on a wooden bench in the middle of a park. He had a look on his face that told exactly what he was thinking, confusion. He placed his head in his palms and sighed heavily.<p>

"My, my, what do we have hear?" He heard a familiar voice murmur. He turned to see Wuya glaring at him devilishly. He jumped off the bench and faced her, fists raised.

"Aren't we jumpy today? I'm not here to fight, my dear boy."

"Then what do you want, you old hag?"

"I have a proposal for you."

"Forget it; I'm not joining your side."

"That wasn't what I was going to offer you. What I am offering you is a chance to show those pesky monks you call friends who's boss."

Raimundo let his arms fall to his sides and stood up straight.

"What are you getting at?"

"A temporary partnership, a one time deal. You help me beat the monks around a little, maybe take a few Shen Gong Wu, and then we'll see what happens. Evil has an aftertaste, Raimundo. Once you try it, it sticks around in your mouth a bit, and you get drawn back for seconds."

Raimundo stared at her, unconvinced.

"Alright, fine. You help me break into the temple, we steal their Wu, split it 50-50, and maybe we can work out a more permanent agreement."

This was a dilemma. Sure, he wanted to show the other monks, or at least Omi, that he was the leader, and that they had to respect him. But, and it was a big but, a Clay sized but, was it worth it to help Wuya and give away half the Wu? And could he really trust Wuya, or would she just take all the Wu and leave him hanging.

"N..No, I couldn't, I shouldn't… I won't. It's too risky, and I decline."

"Your tone gives away your uncertainty. You hesitated when saying no, which makes me think you really want to help me."

"I said no, Wuya, now go."

"Alright, but remember, you can't help but go back for seconds. The offer will remain open, and if you want to accept, you know how to find me."

Wuya waved to him coyly and vanished in a blaze of green.

Raimundo sat back down on the bench and put his left arm on his left knee, resting his head in his palm. Was he really considering working with Wuya to attack his friends again? He shook his head mentally.

"What kind of leader would I be to betray them like that?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>The monks stood at the training ground. They had spent some time resting, and Master Fung had decided they were now ready to begin the test proper.<p>

"As I had previously mentioned, young monks, this is a two part training exercise. Part one will involve each of you practicing with the newly acquired Shen Gong Wu."

"What's part two, Master?" Omi inquired.

"That will be revealed all in due time, young one. Clay, since you were supposed to go first last time, why don't you go first now."

The Texan stepped forward and Master Fung signaled to the Wu.

"Please pick any of the Shen Gong Wu on the mat and begin."

Clay walked over to the mat and picked up the Amethyst of Dionysus.

"Very well. Now that you have chosen a Shen Gong Wu, the training course will be able to adapt to more adequately help you train."

The ground began to shake a bit. A number of contraptions stood in the once empty field. Some had cannons from destroyed Jack Bots, while others had automatic crossbows with flaming arrows, otherwise it was still an empty field.

"Begin!"

The arrows launched at Clay, forming a wall of piercing, flaming metal and wood. Clay dived out of the path of a few arrows, and barely avoided a few others.

"Remember, Clay, you are practicing with the new Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung hinted.

"Right, Amethyst of Dionysus!"

The purple gem glowed and the ground split open. A wall of purple crystal shot up in front of Clay. The arrows bounced off of the barrier like rubber balls hitting the ground. The arrows clattered to the ground and the barricade descended back into the ground.

"Round two, Begin!"

The cannons began to hum, generating energy. Various panels glowed and they all pointed at Clay.

"Run, Clay, RUN!" Kimiko shouted.

The salvo of beams came sailing towards Clay, who jumped to the side to avoid getting hit.

"My god, that was a mighty close call."

Clay stood up and brushed off his pants. He looked up in time to dodge another wave of beams. He panted heavily and wiped sweat from his brow. The cannons charged up for another round.

"Amethyst of Dionysus!" The purple gem summoned another wall in front of Clay. The cowboy, who was struck by an idea, put his fist to the crystalline structure in front of him. He drew his arm back and slammed it into the wall, which shattered on impact. The next thing it did surprised everyone, everyone but Clay, who got just what he wanted. The purple shards began to surround both of his hands, and soon he had purple rock up to his elbow on both arms.

"I get it," Kimiko explained, "Amethyst is a gemstone, which is still a type of rock, which means it fits right into Clay's element."

"That is a very creative way to use a Shen Gong Wu, young dragon."

The cannons hummed again, the fired another barrage at Clay, who raised his arms in front of him. The amethyst gauntlets had worked as intended, absorbing the lasers. Clay figured that it was time to end it, so he raised both arms above his head. He flung his arms down, sending razor sharp shards of amethyst at the robotic sentries, which exploded when they were struck. Clay turned, facing away from the robots as they exploded.

"Very good, Clay," Master Fung said, returning the Amethyst to its spot on the mat, "Kimiko, you're next."

Kimiko walked over to the mat and picked up the Marionette Strings. She grinned evilly and faced Omi.

The testing course switched, it now had about a dozen dummies, all either hanging from poles or resting up against rocks, but all on fire.

"Oh, too easy, Marionette Strings!"

The red threads sailed towards an unaware Omi, who was now under the control of the clever Japanese.

"Kimiko, I am most confused, what is going on?"

"Simple, Omi, those dummies are on fire, and I need to put them out. I could work super hard absorbing the fire, or countering it with my own, or I could just use your powers to benefit myself."

"That's awful sneaky, Kim."

"Thanks Clay. Now Omi, how about a nice Wudai Neptune, Water?"

"Yes Kimiko," a monotone voice escaped Omi's lips, "Wudai Neptune, Water!"

Water sprayed from the imprisoned monk's hands, dousing the dummies, extinguishing them.

"Alright, that's all I wanted."

The red ropes dropped Omi, who hit the ground with a thud. Kimiko stowed the Marionette Strings and eyed the dummies. Noticing that the ground itself still had a few flames remaining, she spread out a palm and held it over one. It roared up suddenly. She drew her hand back, and the swung it forward quickly. The flames followed, slamming into the already fragile dummies. Instead of igniting when they were hit, they merely collapsed into various piles of ash.

"Alright, Omi, it is finally your turn."

Omi excitedly picked up the Huoshan Scarf and wrapped it around his neck. The course changed to something resembling a shooting range. Various dummies were scattered among pots and large vases.

"Begin!"

"Huoshan Scarf!"

The scarf tails rose up, almost as if they were alive, and began to glow a reddish colour. The parts of the scarf that appeared to be rock began to melt upwards, gathering over the actual tail pieces. Two globular orbs of lava floated above the scarf. Omi pointed and the scarf flung both globs in the direction Omi had indicated. A pair of dummies and a vase melted instantly. Omi repeated this twice, melting a few more dummies. Suddenly, Omi was hit with a clever idea.

"Huoshan Scarf, Water!"

Instead of flinging lava, the scarf flung large rocks in the direction Omi had chosen.

"I believe I geddit. Omi knew that lava and water makes rock, so he used that to his advantage."

"You are correct, my cowboy friend."

Omi flung a few more rocks and all the dummies, along with all of the vases, were destroyed.

"Good Job Omi." Master Fung told him

"Although I wish you had avoided some of the vases and pots." Dojo added.

* * *

><p>"Did you deliver our message?" A voice asked Wuya as she approached.<p>

"Of course I did." She replied, placing a hand on her hip.

"Very good."

"I don't think the odds are as good as we had hoped, Chase," She informed, "He did seem hesitant to say no, but I don't think he's going to go for it."

"You must remain positive," Chase reassured, "Raimundo will grow tired of the others in due time."

"I sure hope you know what you're talking about."

"Oh believe, me, I know how to convert monks to the Heylin side."

"Yeah, because the Marionette Strings idea went over so well."

Chase glared at the Heylin witch as she let out a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Raimundo had found his way to a small, but beautiful, beach. He sat on large rock, staring out at the water. He sighed, which he seemed to be doing a lot these past few days.<p>

"I'm gonna have to go back eventually."

But then he thought for a minute.

"But if they really wanted me back, wouldn't they have tried harder to find me?"  
>"Well they did send Dojo. And maybe they're letting you solve it yourself because they believe in you."<p>

"Or maybe they just don't care."

Raimundo growled frustratedly, trying not to let his internal conflict get out of hand.

* * *

><p>The three monks had earned a well deserved break, and decided to spend it in the garden.<p>

Kimiko looked at the sky, deep in thought.

"Oh yes, I know what you are thinking, Kimiko." Omi interrupted her thought train.

"You do?"

"Yes, you are thinking that it might rain later, correct?"

"Not even close, Omi."

"Oh…"

"Sher is quiet without Rai."

"I'm going to look for him." Kimiko stood up.

"But, Master Fung said not to."  
>"Omi, I can't leave him by himself, what if he gets the wrong message?"<p>

"But…"

"Omi, buddy, Kim's not gonna stop becuz you said so. I say we just let her go with our support."

"I suppose Clay is right. Good luck Kimiko."

"Thanks Guys."

Kimiko walked off to the vault.

"Are you sure we did the right thing, Clay?"

"I dunno, buddy."

* * *

><p>Kimiko grabbed a few Wu and hid them. She walked out of the vault.<p>

"Ah, Kimiko, what are you doing over here?"

"Nothing, Master Fung, just getting some fresh air."

"Very good."

Kimiko watched as the man walked away. When she was sure that the coast was clear, she pulled out a Wu.

"Silver Manta Ray!"

The large vehicle floated in front of her. She climbed in, making sure no one was watching her, and took off.

* * *

><p>Raimundo looked up when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He was hesitant to come into the open, but did after the voice called his name a few more times.<p>

"Rai!"

He was knocked to the ground by an overzealous Japanese girl.

"I thought I would never find you. I was so worried, and so were Omi and Clay, not to mention Dojo and Master Fung. What were you thinking running off?"

Raimundo lied on the sand looking at the ocean, trying his hardest to avoid Kimiko's gaze.

"Rai?"

"Look, Kim, I just got tired of all the pressure put on me, especially by Omi."

"Omi feels really bad about what he said, Rai."

"Good. But that doesn't mean I'm willing to forget he said it."

Raimundo turned his head and his eyes met with Kimiko's. She could feel the tears begin to well up, and Raimundo felt it too. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hr head on his chest.

"Look, Kim, You know I'll come back, I know I'll come back, everyone knows it, but it has to be when I'm ready."

"Aw, how touching, it makes me sick."

Both Raimundo and Kimiko jumped to their feet at the sound of the voice.

"What do you want this time, Wuya?" Raimundo barked.

"Just wanted to know if you had reconsidered my offer."

"Yeah, I reconsidered it, and I decided that you can take your offer and shove it up your ass."  
>"My, my, quite the temper."<p>

"There's nothing you could ever say that would make me betray my friends."

"What if I told you that your little girlfriend was making it all up?"

"He wouldn't believe you." Kimiko shouted.

"Stay out of this, you little spoiled brat." Wuya hissed.

"Hey, you leave her out of this." Raimundo ordered.

"I don't take orders from you."

Wuya jumped at Kimiko, tackling her to the ground. The two girls clawed and scratched at each other. Kimiko charged one leg up with fire and kicked Wuya in the side, and the evil witch was sent flying off of the female monk. She stood up and began to brush herself off. Raimundo ran over to her, but she turned and smiled.

"You think that THAT would really hurt me?"

"No," Wuya threatened, "But THIS will." Wuya charged at Kimiko, hands ablaze with a magical green flame.

"Oh, I think it's going to hurt you more, you hag. Two-Ton Tunic!"

The Heylin female sailed straight into the armor. She fell to the ground wide-eyed.

"Come on, Rai, let's go." Kimiko pulled at his sleeve.

"I told you, I can't"

"You can," Kimiko grabbed his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Because you have me."

Raimundo looked from Kimiko, to Wuya, and back to Kimiko. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't, not now."

He pulled his hand from hers and backed away.

"Raimundo, please."

Raimundo gave her a small grin, one filled with confusion and sadness, before swiping the Golden Tiger Claws in front of him and vanishing.

Kimiko got in the Silver Manta Ray, not wanting to stick around when Wuya regained her senses.

* * *

><p>"Clay, I have a most awful feeling."<p>

"I do too, little buddy, I do too."

"Do you think Kimiko got Raimundo to come back?"

"I sher hope so, but it's hard ta say, honestly."

"Clay, I miss Raimundo."

"I do too, Omi, I do too."

* * *

><p>So no Shen Gong Wu this time, but that means I had to get creative. A fairly sad chapter, thought i was gonna cry while typing it. Tell me what you think, too much?<p>

Don't forget to review, and keep an eye out for chapter 10.


	10. They Lost What To Who Now!

So here's chapter 10, everybody. I've been planning this chapter and thinking it over and over. It's got a lot in it, but i'm not going to spoil it for any of you.

DISCLAIMER: I only own made up Shen Gong Wu and attacks

* * *

><p>"The beach is see-through." Omi whispered to no one in particular.<p>

"That's 'The coast is clear', Omi." Kimiko corrected as she emerged from the bushes Omi was guarding.

"Did you bring back Raimundo?"

"Does it look like I brought him back?"

"No."

"Would you guys quiet down, Master Fung is gonna find out." Clay silenced.

The three monks silently walked to the courtyard and sat on one of the fountains.

"This sucks. I don't think Rai's every going to come back."

"Well what did he say, Kim?"

"He said that he wasn't ready, and that he was still mad at Omi."

"But, but, but what did I do?"

Kimiko stood up and crossed her arms. She faced Omi and glared at him.

"Maybe if you weren't always giving Rai such a hard time, maybe if you lightened up on the 'I am most great' talk and showed him more support he wouldn't feel like you don't believe in his abilities."

"Kim's right, little buddy, you are pretty harsh on Rai a lot of the time."

"Like when?"

"How about when, and I quote, 'nobody expected you to fail in the manner that you did'." Kimiko repeated verbatim.

"I did not say that, when did I say that?"

"When we were in that casino in Las Vegas."

"Oh, oh yes, I did say that, didn't I."

Kimiko and Clay shook their heads as Omi scratched the back of his head.

The three teens sat in silence for a while, but the silence was broken when Master Fung made his way over to them.

"Ah, there you are young monks. It is time for the final part of your training."

Master Fung beckoned them to follow him and the four of them made their way to the training course.

* * *

><p>"So that's how it went. That is a disappointment." Chase said with a sigh.<p>

"Yup, he made it very clear. So what do we do now?" Wuya asked.

"We wait."

"We what?"

"Wait. I have full faith that Raimundo will find his way to evil very soon."

"You sure have been optimistic lately, you sure you aren't sick?"

"Positive, Wuya, I've never felt better."

"Well what if Raimundo really did mean what he said to Wuya?" Jack added.

"Patience, you two, all will be revealed in due time."

* * *

><p>Kimiko cracked her knuckles and stood ready in front of the course.<p>

"The final part of your training will involve the use of your elements, so no Shen Gong Wu will be used. Kimiko will go first, then Clay, and finally Omi."

"Why am I last again?"

"Because that is the order I decided on, young one."  
>"Then I shall not question your most wise judgments."<p>

"Kimiko, are you ready?"  
>"Yes, Master Fung."<p>

"Alright, then you may begin."

Kimiko watched as various dummies and targets began to move around on the field, the movements meant to simulate flight and walking. She focused on the ones on the ground first, eyeing a group of four of them on the left. She began to approach them, starting slowly before breaking into a run. Her right leg began to spark, and soon it was surrounded by an intense flame. She jumped and flipped in midair before extending her leg straight and slamming it dead center in one of the dummy's chest. Her foot burned straight through and emerged out of the dummy's back. She spun, bringing the flaming dummy a full 360 degrees, wiping out the other three dummies as she did so. The four dummies laid in a flaming pile where they once stood. Shaking her leg to get the burnt dummy bits off, she locked on to her next target, a group of five dummies straight ahead.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!"

Fire shot from the soles of her feet, sending her through the air and straight at the dummies. The fire leaped from her feet to her hands and she slammed both of her flaming palms into a dummy's face and chest, sending it toppling backwards. While still in the air, she extended both of her legs to the side, essentially doing a midair split, kicking the next two dummies in the chest, knocking them over as well. She flipped in the air and landed on her hands.

"Judolette Flip, Fire!"

She pushed off the ground with her hands and flipped backwards towards the last two dummies. Flames surrounded both legs, and she slammed her legs into the tops of the heads of the two dummies, knocking them to the ground.

"Alright, 9 down, flying dummies to go."

As she said this, the dummies in the air began to increase their speed. Kimiko looked back and forth, trying to see the dummies. She was unable to distinguish the dummies due to their speed. She gritted her teeth and raised her arms to the side slowly.

"Wudai Eruption, FIRE!"

She slammed both palms into the ground, which began to shake. The ground split open and molten lava was shot out as if a volcano had just erupted. The dummies speed was no match for the lava, which hit its target with deadly precision. The dummies fell to the ground and Kimiko pumped a fist into the air.

"Let's see that stupid little scarf do that!"

"Nice job, Kimiko, you have made great progress with your element."

"Thank you, Master Fung."

The two bowed and Kimiko took a seat next to Omi. Clay stood up and walked over to the training field. The field changed, dummies stood on either side of the field armed with spears and hooked up to some type of machine.

"Your goal is to get to the other side, Clay. Are you ready?"

"I've never gotten anythin' done standin' around, Master Fung. Let's get this rodeo started."

"Very well, you may begin."

Clay took a step towards the other side of the field when on of the dummies shot towards him. He jumped back to avoid being impaled by its spear.

"What is tarnation?" Clay shouted as he avoided another spear.

"Clay's going to end up as a Xiaolin shish kabob at this rate."

"Oh that sounds most delicious."

Kimiko glared at her small friend in disgust.

Clay slammed a foot into the ground, a wall of rock forming to block three spears. Another spear came at him, but he was ready.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!"

He slammed his foot straight into the spear and it bent back from the force of the impact. Clay grabbed the dummy and pulled, ripping it off of the machine. He swung it around, hitting three other dummies with it. He threw it to the side and continued on. He jumped and ducked and dodged spears until he reached the halfway point. All of the dummies turned and faced him, each individual spear pointed at him. He looked around and gulped. As the dummies simultaneously came towards him, he jumped into the air. The dummies were now gathered in a tight cluster, and Clay knew the opportunity when he saw it. He fell back down to the ground, his leg extended.

"Wudai Fissure, EARTH!"

His foot connected with the ground and it split open. The dummies began to fall into the earth, and soon they fell into the molten magma below the surface. Clay slammed his leg against the ground again and it closed up, trapping all the dummies below to slowly burn.

Clay whistled and dusted off his pants.

"Let's see those rascals escape from that box. Wish I knew how to do that back when we had to get rid of all those pesky weasels when I was 10."

"Very good Clay, you appear to know what you are doing. Omi, you are next."

"YES, Finally!"

Omi walked over to the training course and it began to change. A large group of dummies stood together in front of him.

"This is my test? I could pass this with my eyes closed."

"You may begin, Omi."

Omi was shocked when the dummies began to charge at him.

"Those are some rowdy dummies."

"Master Fung, how are the dummies moving?" Kimiko inquired.

Master Fung pulled the Heart of Jong out from his sleeve and winked. Kimiko and Clay nodded in understanding.

Omi began to pounce and chop and kick the dummies, but the shear amount began to overwhelm him.

"Tornado Strike, Water!"

Her spun around, knocking the dummies back. They charged at him some more and him was soon buried under a dummy pile.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!"

The force of the flowing water sent the dummies flying. Omi flipped back to put some distance between him and the dummies, but they began their charge again.

"Wudai Tsunami, WATER!"

The massive wave of water barreled towards the dummies, who stared at it helplessly. It crashed into them, wiping them out, both literally and figuratively.

"Ha HA, my new move is most wondrous!"

"Very good job, young monks, this has been a very successful training session."

"And here's your follow up." Dojo said as he crawled over to the group holding the Shen Gong Wu scroll.

"It's been ages since we've had one of these things activate." Master Fung stated

"Although I have enjoyed the break." Dojo said.

Clay took the scroll from him and opened it.

"Lesse what we got here," He began to read, "the Zhao Chin Synthesizer let's you imitate any known noise, and it also allows you temporarily deafen your enemies. I reckon you play some mighty fine tunes on that, but I'm more of a guitar man myself."

"All aboard Dojo Airways flight 438 to Australia." Dojo announced. The three monks and Dojo flew off to the land down under.

* * *

><p>The ocean was violent today, winds from the dark sky overhead were whipping up waves that even Raimundo wouldn't try surfing on. The water crashed on the beach, which was completely devoid of people, except for one Brazilian teen. Raimundo picked up a seashell and examined it, taking note of all the details. He looked at one more time before crushing it in his hand and throwing the pieces to the ground.<p>

"It's like the ocean is feeling the same way I am; confused, angry, conflicted, ,unsure which way to go, concerned with what will happen once I get there, aware that no matter where it will be trapped by some boundary."

Raimundo picked up another shell and chucked it into the water before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>The Sydney Opera House was even more beautiful in person. Kimiko walked over to it and placed a hand one the building.<p>

"The architecture is so cool. Opera isn't mind kind of music, but you can't help but love the design."

"Kimiko, you must focus. We cannot lose another Shen Gong Wu due to distractions." Omi scolded.

"Yes sir." Kimiko teased with a chuckle.

The three monks went inside and began looking around the various rooms. They split up, trying to find the new Wu.

"Clay, Kimiko, I found it!" Omi called out. He pointed to it as his friends entered the room, but they weren't the only ones. Jack had found the Wu as well. Both he, Omi and Clay dived for it.

"Jack, we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio!"

"Alright, you little cheese ball, but I'm using two Wu."

"Fine, we wager our Orb of Tornami and Lotus Twister for your Golden Finger and Crystal Glasses."

"The game is Xiaolin Hide and Seek, first to find the Wu wins." Jack informed them.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The roof of the Opera House broke free from the rest of the building, space was visible now, the sky a variety of colours. The walls towered over the ground, and the synthesizer was hidden among one of the many rooms, and the number of hallways increased, making the building resemble a maze.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!"

"Clay, you go left, I will go right."

"Gotcha."

The two monks split up, hoping that they would have an easier time finding the Wu that was. Jack went an entirely different way, not wanting to run into either of the monks. He was unfortunate enough to run into Omi.

"Jack Spicer, you will not get this Wu."

"And who's gonna stop me?"

"I will."

Omi pounced at Jack, who had the perfect way to counter.

"Golden Finger!"

Omi became frozen in midair. Jack laughed and walked over to him

"Ha, looks like I was the one to stop you."

Jack walked past Omi and continued his search. He used the Crystal Glasses to predict his moves, which meant he knew when he was going to take a wrong turn. Both he and Clay reached the hallway with the door to the Wu and they stared each other down.

"Spicer you no good varmint I'm gonna send you packin'." Clay threatened

"Mind repeating that in English, I don't speak Cowboy." Jack taunted.

Clay charged at Jack, who merely yawned and extended his arm.

"Golden Finger!"

Clay was frozen in mid charge and Jack walked over to the door.

"You'd think that would only work on one monk, I guess not."

He grabbed the Wu and the showdown ended.

"I am most ashamed that I lost to Jack Spicer."

"You and me both, little buddy."

Jack flew away triumphantly, letting out one of his signature evil laughs.

"Guys, what happened?"

"We lost, to Jack."

"Oh man, we've hit a new all time low."

* * *

><p>Wuya ran through to hallway, unable to believe what she heard until she saw it for herself. When she reached the main chamber of Chase's lair, she was dumbfounded.<p>

"Wuya, have you met Raimundo?"

"I don't believe it, Chase, you were right!"

"Didn't I tell you to have some faith in me?"

"Oh Chase, you've made me so happy." Wuya exclaimed as she threw her arms around Chase's neck.

"Oh believe me; this will benefit more than just you." He said to her.

"Jack, JACK, come quickly!" Wuya commanded. Sure enough, Jack showed up like instructed.

"Dude, Chase was right."

"Yeah, we get it, I'm here." Raimundo growled.

"Now, now, Raimundo, do not pay attention to that worm."

"Yes, ignore him. Tell me, what made you accept my, I mean Chase's, offer?"

"Well I thought about it, and I realized I wasn't ready to go back there. And then I thought of something, I thought of the look Omi would have on his face when I showed up with the three of you, and it felt so good to see the pain and sadness in his face, I just knew I had to make it happen."

"Then I say we pay a nice surprise visit to the temple." Chase suggested.

"Right now?," Raimundo asked nervously, "I mean I just got here, why not wait a bit?"

"No, Chase is right. Think of the look Omi's going to have on his face."

Raimundo sighed and the four of them left for the temple.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we let that rat Spicer get the best of us." Clay punched the ground.<p>

"I didn't even get beaten by him and I can't believe it. It feels so wrong."

"I am most ashamed." Omi whined.

The monks looked up as an explosion shook the temple. They took off towards the vault; sure they knew who it was. When they got there, they where shocked.

"Raimundo?"

"Rai, buddy, what are you doing?"

"Rai, how could you?"

Raimundo stood in front of a large hole in the side of the vault, Chase, Wuya and Jack stood next to him.

"SO sorry it had to end up like this, Xiaolin monks." Wuya faked sympathy

"Yeah, but Raimundo's with us now." Jack said, going to put an arm around the other boy's shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

"Yes, sir." Jack said as he drew his hand back.

"Rai, you said no to Wuya, I was there when you said it, and here you are with them. You lied to me, I had absolute faith in you, I trusted you, and you betrayed me." Kimiko shouted.

"Rai, of all the low down, no good things you've ever done. How could you just betray us and join them?" Clay asked angrily.

"Because I'm tired of everyone doubting my abilities."

"Only Omi has done that, and I told you that he was sorry for it."

"It doesn't matter now, Kim, because I'm going to show Omi what I'm capable of."

"Raimundo," Chase got his attention, "Get the Shen Gong Wu, Jack, Wuya and I will take care of the monks."

Raimundo retreated into the vault and the monks paired off with the villains.

"Wuya, I'm going to kick you old hag ass today, you got that?"

"Oh Kimiko, naïve little Kimiko. If you want some, come get some."

Kimiko shouted and jumped at the witch. Wuya stepped to the side and Kimiko hit the ground where Wuya once stood. She flipped to her feet and spun, trying to kick Wuya. Wuya caught her leg and flung her into the temple wall.

Clay stood across from Chase and tipped his hat.

"Well, well, you no good snake, we meet again."

"Young earth dragon, do not think this battle will be as easy as the last one we had."  
>"I never underestimate the dirty ones. Make yer move."<p>

Chase motioned for Clay to go first, and the cowboy obliged. He pulled out a lasso and swung it at the reptile man. Chase grinned and grabbed the lasso. He pulled and Clay came sailing towards Chase. Clay extended a fist and slammed it into Chase's chest. Chase fell over, but brought Clay with him. The two hit the ground and rolled apart. Chase stood up and walked over to Clay, the latter of the two was struggling to get up. Chase kicked the cowboy while he has down, literally.

Jack had managed to avoid getting kicked and punched by Omi. The Jack Bots had also managed to pin Omi to a wall, and the little monk could not break free.

Raimundo had been watching the whole time, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Well Raimundo, do you like what you see?" Wuya asked as she motioned to his injured friends.

"I never wanted this; I didn't want them to get hurt."

"But didn't you want to show them what you were capable of?"

"But I didn't do any of it!"

"Sure you did," Chase added, "If you hadn't left them, they would have stood a chance against the three of us."

"See that, Raimundo, this was all you."

Raimundo looked around at his friends. Omi was pinned to the wall, struggling unsuccessfully in an attempt to get free. Clay lied on the ground on his side, immobilized by pain, and Kimiko sat up against the wall, above her was a Kimiko shaped imprint in the stone.

"No, no, no, no. This is your fault." He snapped at Wuya.

"Me? It couldn't be."

"Yes, it was. You tried to trick me; you made me believe that my friends didn't have any faith in me. Do you know what that did to me? It tore me apart, it made me question every word that my friends ever said to me, it made me doubt every decision I ever made."

The wind began to pick up, the trees blew violently in the wind, wind chimes hung from the temple roof began to clang cacophonously and the sky darkened.

"You used me, you thought you would get me to join your side and help you steal Shen Gong Wu from them, but guess what, I don't choose you. I pick my friends. I told you, Wuya, nothing you could ever do would make me betray them, but I have no problem betraying the three of you."

Raimundo pulled out a small bag and tossed in into the temple.

"Did I forget to mention I took some Shen Gong Wu before we left? I thought it was a trivial detail, so I decided I'd tell you later. Look what time it is, it's later."

"You sneaky little bastard, I'll kill you."

Wuya, Jack and Chase pounced at Raimundo, but he knew that they were coming.

"Shoku Cyclone, WIND!" He shouted. The winds around him swirled violently. He allowed them to form a funnel around him, and he began to float off the ground. He shot into the air, the three Heylin warriors slammed their heads together and Raimundo brought them into the air.

"It's time for you three to leave, you make me sick."

The winds around the three spun violently, and they were sent flying off into the distance.

Raimundo landed and the winds around him died down. He leaned against a wall to catch his breath. Once he felt less winded he ran over to Kimiko.

"Kim, you okay?"

"I got thrown into a wall, Rai, there is an imprint of me in the wall, how do you think I feel?"

"Well you're fine enough to yell at me."

"Raimundo, I'm going to…"

She was cut off by Raimundo wrapping his arms around her and pulling her off the ground. She looked at him and she began to tear up.

"Rai, I never lost faith in you, I'm so glad your back."

"I'm glad I'm back too, Kim."

Raimundo felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Clay. They stared at each other before Clay grabbed the teen and hugged him.

"Rai, buddy, I'm so glad you're back. It just wasn't the same without you."

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Clay, now can you put me down, I can't feel my lungs."  
>The cowboy let his friend go and Raimundo fixed his shirt.<p>

"Raimundo, I am most glad you have returned. I am sorry if you ever got the wrong impression from the words I said, I always had faith in you ability as a leader, now can someone get me off of this wall?"

Raimundo walked over to the wall and pulled the Jack Bot claws out of Omi's shirt. The small monk fell to the ground, stood up and hugged Raimundo's legs quickly before going to stand over with Clay and Kimiko.

"So, do you think Master Fung will let me back?"

"Of course, young Shoku Warrior. I am glad that you were able to overcome your own obstacles, and the Xiaolin Temple welcomes you back with open arms."

The three monks, Master Fung, and Dojo, who had showed up with Master Fung, motioned for Raimundo to join them, and, as Raimundo wiped a few tears from his eyes with a smile, he walked over to them.

"You guys last a showdown to Jack?" Raimundo asked Clay and Omi in disbelief.

"You sure do know how to kill a moment, Rai." Kimiko applauded.

"It is a truly wonderful thing to be able to welcome Raimundo back, but now evil will be even more determined to do what it takes to conquer the world. We must prepare, young monks, there is no time to waste." Master Fung advised.

* * *

><p>So Raimundo is back, do you think it was too soon?<p>

Tell me what you think guys, don't forget to review

and stayed tuned for chapter 11


	11. The Weather Forecast Lied To Me

Thanks to all the people who have either reviewed, favourited the story/me, or subscribed to the story/me. I really appreciate it.

Well, chapter 10 certainly was a tough act to follow, but hopefully it isn't too bad.

DISCLAIMER: I can honestly say I own nothing in this chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The sun had been up for an hour or two, and the monks were beginning to stir. Omi came out of a deep meditation and stood up. He stretched and let out a yawn. Kimiko stood up and went straight to the bathroom to fix her hair, which was suffering from a major case of bed head. She looked in the mirror and frowned. Clay threw the blanket off of him and looked around. He picked up his hat, which had fallen off during the night, and placed it back on his head gently. Raimundo rolled over in his bed, not ready to get up yet.<p>

"Rai, we aren't bribing you with pancakes, this is your only warning before you go swimming before breakfast." Kimiko called into the boy's room. Raimundo did not respond and continued to snore. Kimiko pouted and went into his room. She knelt down next to him and began to shake him violently. He instinctively swatted her hands away with his own. She sighed and stood up straight.

"All right, Raimundo, I warned you. Oh, Omi, I have a job for you."

Omi came into the room empty handed.

"Right, we don't have the Orb of Tornami anymore, you lost it to Jack. Guess we're going to have to improvise. You know what do to, Omi."

"Oh yes, I am going to enjoy this." Omi said cheerfully.

The small boy pointed a hand at Raimundo, and a stream of water hit the sleeping monk dead on. Raimundo let out a yelp as the water hit him and he shot up in his bed.

"That water is really cold, dude!"

"Oh good, because cold was what I was going for."

"Rai, I warned you twice, I even tried to wake you myself, and you just kept sleeping, so we took drastic measures."

Raimundo sat, water dripping from his hair, and stared at his two friends, and then laughter broke out between the three of them. Raimundo stood up and shook his head like a wet dog, getting the other two monks wet.

"Rai, I just fixed my hair!"

"Guess you should've thought of that before drenching me."

Kimiko wiped the water from her hair and tried her best to make it as orderly as it was. Clay walked over to the group, feeling rather excluded.

"What did I miss?"

"Not much, not much at all."

"Oh." The cowboy stated before going back to his business.

* * *

><p>When the monks had finished getting dressed, they had gathered in the kitchen, naturally, because they were hungry.<p>

"You ever wonder when Master Fung has the time to go grocery shopping?" Kimiko thought out loud.

"Where do you even find a grocery store around here, it's like, completely desolate." Raimundo pointed out.

"Well I reckon we shouldn't question it. I for one am just glad that there's always food readily available." Clay reasoned.

"Well that's just because you like to eat, buddy." Everyone, even Clay, laughed at Raimundo's joke, which they found not only funny but accurate too.

"Ah, young monks, I see that we are all in good spirits today." Master Fung said as he entered the kitchen, Dojo perched on his shoulder.

"I can't tell you how good it is to be back, Master Fung."

"Well it certainly is relieving to know that you are glad to be back, Raimundo."

The monks and their teacher stood for a moment in silence, before Kimiko broke it.

"So, Master Fung, did you need something?"

"Actually, I do have some news for the four of you. In light of recent events, I have decided it would be for the best to give all of you a day off to relax and not worry about the stress of being a Xiaolin Dragon in training. You are free to do as you please, that is as long as it does not require leaving the temple, just in case a Shen Gong Wu was to activate or if someone were to attempt to break into the vault and steal our Shen Gong Wu, but other than that, please do not hesitate to enjoy life today."

Master Fung's news was met with equal pleasure from all four of the monks. Master Fung made his way out of the kitchen to go enjoy the monks' day off, which was also his day off.

* * *

><p>The monks had gone off to do their own thing. Kimiko decided not to waste the beautiful day. She was currently sitting under the shade of a large tree, laptop open in her lap. She was typing to her friend Keiko, who was stuck at her grandmother's house. Kimiko told her to do some online shopping, but learned that Keiko's parents had taken away her credit card. She sighed, and closed the messenger. Closing the laptop, she looked up at the sky. She couldn't help but notice how intense the blue was, and there wasn't a single cloud, making the blue even more vibrant. Then she blinked and a cloud had appeared. She blinked again skeptically, and noticed the clouds beginning to get thicker, as well as darker. A low, rumbling sound was heard in the distance. She picked up the laptop and carried it inside before the rain started to fall.<p>

* * *

><p>Clay was sitting in the garden when the rain started to fall. The people back home would've laughed if they saw him surrounded by flowers, but he found the colours calming and, dare he say it, beautiful.<p>

"Gee, never guessed you were the flower type, Clay." Raimundo said, sitting next to his large friend.

"I always liked 'em, I guess. I mean look at the colour on these," He said, motioning to a group of purple flowers to his left, "Ever see anything like that colour?"

"Yeah, grape juice." Clay pouted at his friend's joke.

"Lighten up, Clay, I was just joking."

"Raimundo, Clay, as storm is coming, we should head in side." Omi announced. The three monks headed in to avoid getting wet, for the second time in Raimundo's case.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe the rain had to rain on our parade." Kimiko moaned.<p>

"I did not know we were having a parade, is it a holiday?" Omi's friends facepalmed at their friend's comment.

"Well we can still make the most of this day, right?" Raimundo asked.

"By doin' what?"

"Video game marathon?"

"Slang lessons for Omi?"

"Teach Raimundo a lesson in honour?"

Raimundo and Omi looked at each other. Kimiko shook her head and Clay lowered his hat over his eyes.

One of the monks was about to say something when they felt something shake the temple.

"Guess we have company." Kimiko said.

"Looks like they didn't learn their lesson yesterday." Raimundo cracked his knuckles. The four monks stood up, ready to face whoever decided to break into the temple. They went to open the door, but didn't have to put much effort into it. The wind from the storm outside blew the door open. Rain poured down from the skies, soaking the monks as they made their way to the temple. The people waiting for them were a surprise. Katnappe, Tubbimura, and Jack stood there.

"What's the matter; Jack, Wuya and Chase kick you out again?" Kimiko taunted.

"No, in fact, they put me in charge of these two." Jack gloated, much to the disgust of his partners.  
>"Why anyone would give you a leadership position is beyond me." Raimundo crossed his arms.<p>

"Hey, I was the class president in third grade."

"How did that work out for you?"

"They impeached me." Jack said to himself.

"What was that?" Raimundo smirked.

"I said they impeached me, okay?"

"That's what I thought you said."

"You two, when I give the signal, you attack. Don't speak, don't think, just attack."

"Well we all know you're the expert on not thinking." Katnappe hissed.

"I said no talking!"

"Hey Spicer, maybe you should follow yer own advice."

"Shut up, Cowboy."

Clay glared at the teen, who in response made a face at him. Clay pulled out a rope and swung it at Jack. He tried to avoid it, but it caught his leg. Clay pulled, and Jack went flying towards him.

"ATTACK, FORGET THE SIGNAL, JUST GET THE WU!" Jack shouted.

Katnappe and Tubbimura jumped into action, but the three other monks were ready to counter them.

Clay swung a fist at Jack, but Jack was shockingly able to catch Clay's fist. Jack tried to throw Clay, but he was barely able to move the other teen's arm, much less fling him over his shoulder.

"You wanna give me back mah arm, or do I have to take it frum you?" Jack let go of Clay's arm and covered his face with his own.

"Now Spicer, I'm not gonna hit you."

"You're not?"

"No, everyone knows I refuse to hit a girl."

"HEY, I am not a girl."

"You whine like one." Kimiko added.

"Yeah, you squeal louder then the pig we sent to live with my grandma. Mmh, that was some good bacon."

"Well, well, Raimundo, pleasure to see you again." Katnappe taunted.

"I'd same the same to you, but I've been working on lying less."

"I see you're comebacks are as lame as ever."

Raimundo lunged at the cat girl, who was knocked to the ground. They rolled around, punching and kicking each other.

"You fight like a girl!"

"You smell like a cat!"

"You tackle like a fairy!"

"I eat peppers with more of a kick then you have!"

"So, here's how it's gonna go down, tubby. Omi and I are going to stand here, and you are going to give up."

"And if I refuse?"

"We punch you repeatedly until you beg for mercy." Omi informed him.

Tubbimura motioned for Omi to attack him, and predictably, Omi did. He jumped at Tubbimura, who used his stomach as a shield. Omi went wide eyed, slammed into the fat ninja, and bounced off. Kimiko watched her friend fly into the air as she approached Tubbimura cautiously.

"Unlike Omi, I don't charge like a bull. If only Clay had fallen for that, that line would've been perfect."

Kimiko was about to strike when she was cut off by a flying Katnappe, followed by Raimundo leaping after her, who was followed by a screaming Jack.

"We should get a street light installed, best way to avoid accidents." Kimiko thought. When the coast was clear, she leapt at Tubbimura, who intended to use his gut as a barricade. Kimiko expected this, and she caught his shoulders. Using his shoulders as support, she swung her body in the air, and then came back down, slamming a knee into his face. The ninja fell back, and Kimiko used his stomach to propel herself into the air, flipping over to Katnappe and Raimundo. Raimundo held Katnappe at arms length as she tried to claw at him. She was about to break free from Raimundo's grasp when Kimiko's fist slammed into her. The evil girl was knocked to the ground, and Kimiko landed next to Raimundo.

"I totally had her."

"Yeah, Rai, sure you did."

"I did, Kim."

"Oh yes, I am fine, forget that I got launched into the air, thank you for your concern." Omi shouted.

"Sorry about that, Omi."

Jack looked around; both Katnappe and Tubbimura were incapacitated. He let out a 'meep' and pressed a button on his wristband. Two Jack Bots flew down, picked up the two other evildoers, and flew off, Jack retreating with them.

The four monks stood in the vault, dripping water on the floor.

"It is alright, they were unable to steal any of our Wu." Omi called up to his friends.

"Maybe now we'll get to enjoy the rest of our day off."

"Well we don't have much of the day left."

"Well I dunno about you guys, but I'm thinkin' I'll turn in early, I'm mighty tired."

I am most sore from being sent sailing through the air, I am going to lie down and be sore." Omi pouted.

The short monk and the cowboy walked off, leaving Raimundo and Kimiko by themselves.

"So, Kim, how you holding up?"

"You're not going to tell me you're a potato, are you?[1]" Kimiko put her hands on her hips.

"You need to lay off the computer games, girl."

Kimiko shivered, still soaking wet.

"Cold?"

"No, not at all, in fact, I'm quite warm."

"Not according to the chattering noise your teeth are making."

"Sh-shut up."

Kimiko was expecting a smartass remark, but Raimundo pulled her close. She felt instantly warmer, but she had no intention on letting Raimundo know that.

"Yeah, you totally weren't cold."

Raimundo could see the pout on Kimiko's face. It made him smile, knowing that she took his words personally, that his opinion really mattered to her. She looked at him with a glare, but she lost all anger as soon as she felt his lips on hers.

"Hey ki…. Is this a bad time?" Dojo had slithered into the vault at the instant that their lips met, completely ruining the moment.

* * *

><p>[1] I do love Portal 2<p>

Oh Dojo, what a kidder you.

So that's that. I really look forward to hearing what you guys think about this chapter

Don't forget to review and stay tuned for chapter 12.


	12. Japan is a Country?

So it's a day early, but it will all make sense in the big scheme of things.

in the meantime, enjoy the shortest chapter of the story.

Disclaimer: I only own new attacks and new Shen Gong Wu

* * *

><p>"I didn't see anything; forget I even came in here." Dojo panicked.<p>

"Dojo, don't you ever knock?" Kimiko shouted.

"Well normally I don't, but normally there aren't teenagers locking lips in the vault."

"Well you should know that you have to be ready for anything." Raimundo told him.

"What exactly do you want, Dojo?"

"Well I just wanted to let you know that a new Shen Gong Wu is revealing itself, I figured maybe we should let you guys know, so that you could come, considering it's your job to get the Shen Gong Wu, but it's just a suggestion."

"Well if that's the case, why are we still standing around?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Dojo crossed his arms impatiently. The two monks and dragon made their way over to Omi, Clay and Master Fung, who were waiting with the scroll.

"Nice of you to join us, Raimundo and Kimiko." Master Fung greeted.

"What yer you two doin' anyway?" Their friend's question brought a blush to both Raimundo and Kimiko's faces.

"Oh, nothing, not… no, nevermind, what's the Wu?"

"It is the Rising Sun Fan. It lets you whip up flaming whirlwinds by swinging it." Omi explained.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I got double-crossed by someone who I planned to double-cross myself." Wuya grumbled.<p>

"Oh get over it, Wuya."

"Shut up, Jack. You're used to having your plans fail, but this is a whole new experience for me."

"Yeah, well it could be worse."

"And how is that?"

"Well, for starters, nothing blew up in your face, no one broke your expensive robot army, you didn't lose any clothing, you don't have any broken bones, you …"

"Okay, I get it, it isn't that bad."

"What you have to do is get over it."

"I suppose you are right, I hope I never have to say that again."

"In the meantime, I sure am bored. Wuya, will you read me a story?"

His question was answered by a scream, accompanied by a flash of yellow light.

"A new Shen Gong Wu is revealing itself!"

"Ooh, is that part of the story?"

"No, you fool; a Shen Gong Wu is revealing itself, The Rising Sun Fan!"

"Does that mean we get to go to China?"

"We are in China, you idiot."

"Oh, right, I knew that."

* * *

><p>"Japan, it sure is great to be back." Kimiko reminisced.<p>

"Well, it makes sense. Japan is known as the Land of the Rising Sun." Omi showed off his knowledge.

"But doesn't that seem a bit obvious?" Raimundo pointed out.

"Yeah, Dojo, back when we were gettin' the Amethyst of Dionysus, you told us that Master Dashi never hid Wu somewhere obvious."

"Well how was he supposed to know Japan was going to get a nickname after he hid it there?"

"I didn't think of that, I suppose." Clay sighed.

"I think we can all agree on saying that it's a coincidence." Raimundo stated, the others nodding in agreement.

"So where do we find the Wu anyway?" Kimiko asked.

"We find it, up there." Dojo pointed.

"Whoa, that's Mt. Fuji! That's the tallest mountain in Japan, and it's an active volcano, of course it hasn't erupted in hundreds of years, but still." Kimiko said in awe.

"Gee, Kim, I didn't know you knew history of geography." A familiar voice shouted.

"Jack Spicer, I doubt you even knew Mt. Fuji was in Japan."

"I totally did too."

"Did you?" Wuya whispered to Jack.

"I didn't even know it was a mountain, much less that it was in Japan."

"How did you graduate elementary school being this stupid?"

"Hello, cheated on my IQ test, I've made it clear plenty of times."

"That explains so much." Wuya mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>The monks, Jack and Wuya had raced to the top of the volcano, but were surprised to find out that the Wu wasn't there.<p>

"Looking for this?" They heard a voice say behind them.

"Katnappe, you always seem to come back, no matter how much we swat at you." Raimundo shouted.

"Comparing me to a mosquito, are you?" Katnappe hissed.

"Yeah, what if I am?"

"I don't mean ta argue, but I think she's more like a rash." Clay added.

"She's a mosquito with a rash!" Jack shouted.

"Isn't she on your side?" Kimiko asked.

"She was, attacking you that last time was her last chance, and she failed, so Chase kicked her out, again."

"Guys, we gotta get that Wu, but how." Raimundo tried to plan.

"I have an idea." Kimiko said. She walked over to Jack and grabbed his arm. He let out a squeal, much to the disgust of Kimiko.

"She's touching me."

"Way too creepy, you're lucky you're aerodynamic."

"I'm what?"

Kimiko put all her strength into her arms and flung Jack at Katnappe. The evil idiot collided with the cat girl, both of them falling to the ground. The Rising Sun Fan flew from Katnappe's hand and landed on the ground. Omi made a run for it, but Katnappe pushed Jack off of her and ran for it too. Wuya, not wanting to lose another Wu, jumped for it as well. The three of them placed a hand on the Wu and it began to glow.

"Wuya, Katnappe, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio."

"I wager my Orb of Tornami for your Sword of the Storm and Katnappe's Golden Finger."

"How did you get that?" Jack asked.

"I stole it when you weren't looking."

"The showdown will be summit showdown. Last one to fall from the mountain wins. Let's go."

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

The mountain rumbled and shot up from the ground, extending high above the surface below. Space surrounded the mountain peak.

"Gong-Yi-Tan Pai!"

"Golden Finger!"

Omi and Wuya jumped to avoid the finger's freezing ray. Omi flipped over to Wuya.

"I know we have fought much in the past, but…"

"Spare me the novel, cheesy."

"Why don't we work together to defeat Katnappe."

"Fine by me, she's far too annoying for my tastes."

Omi jumped at Katnappe, who sidestepped to avoid him. She stepped right into Wuya's trap, getting scorched by her fire. Pieces of Katnappe's obnoxious cat outfit burnt away.

"Hey, I'm going to have to fix that. Maybe I should buy flame retardant material next time."

Wuya shot a steady stream of green flames at the teen girl. She blocked with her arms, but the material provided little protection.

"Omi, now!"

"Sword of the Storm, Water!"

A huge water cyclone came shooting out of the sword. It slammed into the defenseless Katnappe and pushed her off the mountain.

"I HATE YOU TWO SO MUCH!"

"Now that she has been disposed of, why don't we continue the showdown?" Omi suggested.

"As you wish, Orb of Tornami!"

Water shot at Omi, who used his control over the element to send it back at Wuya. The Heylin witch jumped out of the water's path and shot flames at Omi.

"Water!"

The water collided with the fire, both negating each other.

Omi charged at Wuya, who kicked the small monk in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. He hit the ground dangerously close to the edge of the field. Omi stood up and raised his arms.

"Wudai Neptune, Ice!"

The snow under both combatants began to vibrate. It swarmed around Omi's arms. When the snow was concentrated into a ball of ice, he flung it at Wuya. Wuya charged up a ball of flames and chucked it at the ice, destroying it effortlessly. The now harmless pieces of ice fell to the ground and Wuya dusted off her hands.

"Got anything else?"

"Wudai Tsunami, ICE!"

The snow and ice on the ground formed into a giant wave behind the small monk. With a scream, he flung his arms forward, sending the large ice wave at Wuya. It crashed down on her, and she was no longer there when the ice receded.

"Yes, I am victorious."

"Then why hasn't the showdown ended yet?" Raimundo wondered.

"Look out behind you, little buddy." Clay warned, but it was too late. Wuya had snuck up behind the confused Omi and knocked him off his feet, which resulted in him falling off the mountain.

The mountain shrunk back down to its original height, Wuya laughed and she and Jack disappeared. Katnappe let out an angry growl before leaping away.

* * *

><p>The wind blew gently as Dojo landed in the temple courtyard.<p>

"Could be worse, you could have lost to Katnappe, or even Jack." He tried to cheer the monks up.

"I do not think I could stomach losing to Jack Spicer again." Omi thought out loud.

"See, there's your bright side."

The monks stared at Dojo.

"No, huh? Well, I'm gonna go see if something needs… I'm gonna go take a nap." Dojo announced as he slithered away.

"I did not even get to recover from that fight against Tubbimura, it is no wonder that I lost. I wasn't playing a game of cards with all fifty-two of them."

"That's 'playing with a full deck of cards'."

"Oh yes, that is definitely what I meant." Omi said with a wave of his hand.

"Well I think Omi's got the right idea. I'm gonna go hit the hay." Clay tipped his hat and walked off.

"I too am going to get so closed eye."

"Shut eye, Omi."

"Yes, I am going to shut my eyes to sleep, it would be weird if I didn't." Omi walked off as well.

"Well, I guess that just leaves us, Rai."

"Yeah. So about last time."

"Pretty awkward, huh." Kimiko said with a laugh, making Raimundo pout.

"Not because of … of the kiss or anything, but because of Dojo, I mean."

"Oh. So what now?" Raimundo leaned closer to Kimiko.

"I'm going to go to sleep, Raimundo." Kimiko said with a smile. Raimundo opened his mouth to say something back, but Kimiko placed a kiss on his cheek and he closed his mouth. He picked her up and she flailed, letting out a surprised scream, followed by laughter. Raimundo carried Kimiko to her room, and she kissed him again.

"Alright Rai, you can put me down now.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before letting go of her. She ruffled his hair and went into her room.

"Good night, Kim."

Raimundo went into his room too, marking the end of the day.

* * *

><p>So I've run out of things to type<p>

but uhm, yeah

tell me what you think, okay

don't forget to review.


	13. At least he's evenly cooked

So here's chapter 13, not much to say i guess.

Thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, and favourited my story. Thank you so much for all the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The sun had only risen about 30 minutes ago, but Clay had already woken up. He wasn't sure why, but he tended to be a morning person more often than not, must've been from all of those years waking up early to work on the family ranch. He had found his way back to the garden that the rain drove him away from the other day and sat on a large rock. The dew on the flowers glistened in the morning sun, and the temperature was cool and enjoyable. Clay sighed a content sigh. He would have at least another hour before the other monks woke up, he might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while he had a chance to.<p>

* * *

><p>The other three monks had joined their Texan friend in the land of the awake now, which Omi had confusedly mistaken for an amusement park and asked if they could go visit. It took Kimiko ten minutes to explain that it was just a metaphor, and another twenty to get Omi to shut up about his extensive knowledge of metaphors. The monks were sitting down to a breakfast of, much to Raimundo's enjoyment, pancakes.<p>

"I get pancakes and they weren't even used as a bribe to wake me up, this is a sign that today is going to be an easy day."

"I wouldn't count yer chickens before they hatch, Rai. Evil is one of those things that you can never assume about."

"You know Clay, why don't you just take my dreams and sit on them?"

"It that a joke about mah size?"

"No, I was just complimenting you on your new job as Xiaolin dream crusher."

"Ooh, does he get a new sash for that? It had better not be better than mine."

"Omi, I don't even know where to begin to explain, so I just won't." Raimundo sighed before going back to his food.

"So what do you think we're going to have to do today?" Kimiko asked.

"I dunno, it sure is weird that Master Fung hasn't come to tell us."

"Maybe he's sleeping in late; you should try it some time, Clay." Raimundo said jokingly.

"Jus' becuz you wanna waste yer day away in bed doesn't mean we all want to, Rai." Clay replied with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"So what sort of evil do you have planned for today, Chase?" Wuya said, sitting next to him.<p>

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same question."

"You mean to tell me that neither of us have anything evil to do today?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Then shouldn't we come up with something?"

"Hey, what if I had an idea?" Jack butted in.

"Do you have an idea, Jack?"

"No, not really."

"That's what I thought."

"Looks like we have nothing planned for today."

"Then maybe we should take advantage of this and go on a vacation?"

"Me, on a vacation with you and the worm?"

"Oh come on, Chase, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, we could go to the beach, I'll need to get some sunscreen first, I burn easily."

"The beach does sound nice, pretty please? Evil needs time off too."

"Well I suppose it would do us some good. Fine, you can have your beach day."

"Oh goody, you won't regret this, Chase."

"You owe me, Wuya."

"Oh but of course, I may be evil, but I do have standards."

* * *

><p>"Guys, I just got an email from Wuya." Kimiko announced.<p>

"From Wuya, what does it say?"

"It says 'Dear Xiaolin warriors, We have decided to take a beach vacation today, because of this, we propose a temporary truce so that we may fully enjoy this opportunity for peace. In case you don't believe me, here's a picture of us at the beach. Loads of hate, Wuya.' That's all it says, and the picture looks legit too."

"If that really is the case, maybe Master Fung will give us the day off again."

"Let's go ask him, guys."

The four monks made their way to their teacher's bedroom. Kimiko knocked on the door and Dojo answered.

"Can I help you?"

"We were just wondering if we could have the day off to go to the beach." Kimiko told him. Dojo gave them a look as if to say 'are you serious?'.

"Look, I got an email from Wuya saying that evil has taken the day off, they evil asked for a truce to enjoy the day to its fullest."

"I dunno, Master Fung, what do you think?"

"Are all the chores done?"

"Yes Master Fung."

"Are all the Shen Gong Wu accounted for?"

"Yup, they're all there." Clay nodded.

"Are you sure the picture is real?"

"Hold on."

Kimiko pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Wuya answered on the other end.

"Kimiko, how did you get this number?"

"I'm a tech genius, Wuya, I can figure out a cellphone number."

"Fair enough, what do you want?"

"I was just making sure you guys were really at the beach."

"I may be evil, and I may lie about a lot of things, but a vacation is not one of them."

"Fair enough, goodbye you evil hag." Kimiko hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

"There you go, guys, the email was telling the truth."

"Very well, young monks, you may have your day off, only because there is no risk of evil attack. Please enjoy it, but be back before midnight."

* * *

><p>Wuya adjusted her sunglasses and let out a yawn. The sun had a way of making evil the most people feel unwound and relaxed.<p>

"See Chase, isn't this nice?"

"I suppose, if you like the light, the heat, all the happy people."

"You don't know how to enjoy life, don't you?"

"When you've been around as long as I have, the fun in life stops being appealing."

"I have been around as long as you have, and even I appreciate a little fun every now and then."

"Hey guys, can you unbury me now?" Jack, who was buried completely except for his head, asked the two.

"In a little while, Jack, I just got comfortable and don't want to lose this spot."

"But I have sand in places that sand shouldn't know about, and I think the sand has crabs in it."

"Then I hope you don't bruise easily."

"You know I bruise easily." Jack felt something that was most likely a crab claw brush against his leg and he let out a whimper.

"Look guys, Jack's buried in the sand." Kimiko said with a laugh.

"You know we took this day off to get away from the four of you." Wuya told them.

"Well this beach doesn't belong to you." Kimiko growled.

"Well no one invited you." Wuya shouted. Both girls looked ready to pounce, but Raimundo and Clay restrained Kimiko and Chase kept Wuya from standing up.

"Can't we all jus' enjoy the beach together?"

"The cowboy is right, I won't shout for you to leave." Wuya sighed.

"And I suppose I won't threaten to break parts of your body." Kimiko scratched her head awkwardly.

The monks settled on the beach, far enough from the Heylin guys to avoid conflict, but close enough for them to keep an eye on each other.

"Now, little buddy, the key to a good sand castle is the right amount of water mixed into the sand." Clay explained. He punched the ground lightly and a small sand pile rose up. Omi added water to it, and the sand turned to mush.

"Oh no, I have put too much water in the sand, how shameful of me."

"Nah, the good thing about the beach is dat there's sand all around ya."

"Oh yes, you are right I suppose."

Clay brought up some more sand and Omi added water to it. The two monks formed a small sand castle.

"Oh it is most adorable, can we build more?"

"Of course."

"Can we make a sand temple?"

"Well I suppose we could."

Omi clapped his hands enthusiastically and gathered a large mound of sand.

"This is the life, isn't it?"

"Well it's no Brazil, but I guess it'll suffice."

"So Rai, what do you think Master Fung is doing?"

* * *

><p>"Probably meditating or something boring.<p>

The temple was vibrating with music, bright multicoloured lights flashing, illuminating the mountains around it.

"This is one rocking party, Master Fung." Dojo shouted to the elder.

"Yeah, it's been years since we were able to have one of these." A monk shouted.

"Those monks may save the world from time to time, but they cramp our style." Another monk added.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, he probably decided to plant some new flowers or something." Both teens shared a laugh before turning to see what Omi and Clay had created. Both of their jaws dropped.<p>

"Do you like it? It is a scale model of the Xiaolin Temple, made entirely out of sand. I even made the insides accurate, and it's big enough for the four of us to fit in it." Omi bragged.

"Did you build that yourself, Omi?" Kimiko asked, awestruck.

"Well I had some help from Clay."

"I jus' supplied the sand fer the little fella is all." Clay admitted.

"Well it's amazing, right Rai?"

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool."

Omi opened one of the sand doors and disappeared inside.

"Jack, why can't you build like that?" Wuya asked him.

"Because metal is a lot more complicated to work with than sand."

"Whatever."

"Hey, let's see you build a robot that actually works."

"I will once you do."

"Hey, my robots work. They turn on, they fly, they talk, they have working weapons, it isn't my fault they're just robots and not monsters."

"Was that a slam against my rock creatures?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't."

"Don't get smart with me, Spicer."

"Will the two of you shut up, I am trying to enjoy this small piece of peace and quiet before it runs out." Chase snapped.

The sun had started setting, and the sky turned shades of red and orange. Kimiko had made her way into Raimundo's arms, much to Wuya's dismay.

"Sure is romantic, don't you think Rai?"

"Oh will you two get a room?"

"Jealous, Wuya?" Kimiko teased.

"No, I could totally get a guy if I wanted to."

"I don't think Chase is interested."

Wuya covered her face, embarrassed and angry.

Raimundo and Kimiko laughed before sharing a kiss.

"It sure is good finally seein' the two of you together." Clay said, taking a seat next to his friends.

"Well I for one could care less about my friends' relationships, as long as they do not interfere with the battle against evil." Omi said from the roof of his sand temple.

"So nice to know we have the support of you guys." Kimiko said sarcastically.

"Chase and Wuya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- OW!" Jack began to taunt before getting his exposed face kicked by Wuya.

"See if I get you out of the ground now, you little punk." Wuya crossed her arms and turned her head away from the teen.

"Should we help him?" Kimiko asked. The four teens looked at each other for a few seconds before letting out a group "Nah" and turning their attention away from the pale teen.

"Look on the bright side Spicer."

"What bright side, Chase?"

"At least we put plenty of sunscreen on your face."

"Yeah, but my face is still gonna be darker than the rest of me."

"Oh well."

Both Chase and Wuya laughed at the teen's misfortune.

"Well Xiaolin Warriors, it's been fun not fighting each other, but the day is over, and tomorrow we'll be back to evil." Wuya told them.

"And we'll be back to fighting against you." Omi replied.

Wuya, Chase, and Jack, who had finally been unburied, disappeared in a magical flash.

"Silver Manta Ray!"

The monks got into the Wu and flew off.

* * *

><p>"The monks are returning, everyone out!" Master Fung shouted. The other elder monks went into a panicked frenzy and fled the temple.<p>

"How we gonna clean this place up?" Dojo shouted.

"Do not worry, I have it under control."

Master Fung did a few Kung Fu moves and the trash was blown from the temple and into a local landfill.

"Ah, young monks, how was your day?"

"It was relaxing." Kimiko sighed.

"Yeah, it was nice. A whole day around those three evildoers and no one got into a fight." Clay said happily.

"I am glad you had fun, but remember, tomorrow you will be expected to return to your duties." Master Fung informed them. He bowed, them bowing in return, and then he left.

"Well, I guess we should get some shut eye." Raimundo suggested.

"G'night guys." Clay tipped his hat and went to his room.

"Good night Rai, good night Omi." Kimiko said, placing a kiss on Rai's nose and patting Omi on the head.

"Good night Raimundo."

"Night Omi."

The other two monks went to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"My face burns! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Jack shouted at Chase and Wuya. Wuya threw a ball of green fire at the teen, evenly scorching the rest of his body to match his face.<p>

"There, now all of you burns. Good night, Spicer."

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both Wuya and Chase backed away from the screaming teen, hands over their ears.

* * *

><p>So this is the only chapter so far where there was no violence, no shen gong wu, no xiaolin showdowns.<p>

I liked it, but did you guys?

don't forget to leave a review.


	14. Should've brought the GPS

So it only took me a little over a month, but I finally managed to upload a new chapter. I was on a cruise from July 9th-17th, and after that I just got lazy. On the bright side, here's chapter 14.

DISCLAIMER: I only own made Shen Gong Wu

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The monks had just finished a nutritious, although not as tasty as desired, breakfast when the sound of a familiar dragon spewing gibberish could be heard. They all knew what this meant, and were ready when the distinctive nonsense was in the same room as they were.<p>

"Kids, I'm sure by now you can tell, but there's a new Shen Gong Wu announcing its presence." Dojo exclaimed between fits of loud absurdities. Kimiko, who happened to be the closest, humoured the reptile.

"What's the new Shen Gong Wu Dojo?"

Dojo placed the scroll on the table and spread it open.

"It's the Leaf of Jiang, it grants the user the ability to talk to plants, as well as control them."

"Sounds like it could be useful if you wanted a salad." Raimundo joked.

"Or if you wanted to enslave the human population with humungous plant beasties." Omi added.

"Y'know dude, it's a little early for that kind of negative talk."

"I am merely stating one of the many reasons why we must not let the Leaf fall into the clutches of evil."

Ladies, ladies, settle down." Kimiko sighed. The four monks and Dojo exited the temple and took off for their destination.

* * *

><p>"Jack, JACK, come here" A familiar voiced shrieked, sending the red head running towards its source.<p>

"What do you want, Wuya?"

"A new Shen Gong Wu is revealing itself, you must retrieve it."

"Why can't you go get it yourself, last I knew your legs weren't broken and your arms were solid."

"Because Chase has forbidden me from getting it, he thinks I have a problem and is making redecorate to get my mind off Shen Gong Wu."

"Look, we have plenty of Wu; do we really need this one?"

"YES!"

"Fine, but you're on your own next time."

Jack slunk out of Chase's lair and flew off to do Wuya's bidding.

* * *

><p>The monks were struggling to traverse the jungle, having to tear down vines and move branches out of their path.<p>

"This place is hot, humid and awful." Kimiko said, wiping sweat from her brow.

"How do we find one leaf in a whole jungle?" Raimundo moaned.

"I reckon it's like finding the hay in a haystack." Clay replied.

"That's just cruel, man."

"Look, I don't like it as much as you kids, but we don't have a…" Dojo was cut off by the familiar sound of whirring propellers.

"Hey there, losers, having trouble?"

"No, but you will if you keep harassing us."

"Big talk for a little cheese ball."

"I will show you a cheese ball"

Omi attempted to pounce at Jack, but a mass of vines interfered with his plans. Jack flew off, but Kimiko wasn't willing to let him get away. She ignited her arms, flames burning the foliage away as she ran forward in pursuit of Jack.

* * *

><p>Kimiko and Jack had both made it to a rather open patch of land and were staring at each other maliciously.<p>

"Make one wrong move, Spicer, and you'll be well done."

"Maybe you should get some anger management classes."

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!"

"Right, and I'm not Jack Spicer, evil boy genius."

Kimiko was about to shout something obscene at the boy when she noticed a faint shimmer from one of the trees. Jack noticed her and then he too noticed the shimmer. Both teens darted for the glowing object, grabbing it simultaneously.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Rising Sun Fan for your Eye of Dashi."

"Alright, the challenge will be to find the Wu in the leaf pile, I'm sure even you understand the objective."

"I'm sure even you blah blah blah. Enough talk, let's go."

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

The field that the two were standing in grew two times in size. The trees that surrounded grew to the size of skyscrapers and rained leaves down in the middle of the clearing. The Wu was hidden in the middle and Jack and Kimiko stood on opposite sides of the pile.

"Gong-Yi-Tan Pai!"

Both Jack and Kimiko knew that they would have to destroy the leaves as they cleared so that they didn't pile back up. Kimiko took the physical approach, clawing at the leaves with palms engulfed in fire.

"Rising Sun Fan!"

Jack swung the fan side to side, blowing leaves out of the pile and incinerating them as they flew into the air. Both were making progress, but not much progress. Kimiko was then stricken with an idea. She inhaled and dived into the leaf pile. Flames shot out of the leaf pile, and soon it was only half its original height. It continued shrinking until there was only an ankle high pile of leaves with Kimiko standing in the middle, Wu in hand.

The trees and field returned to their normal size and Kimiko watched a defeated Jack fly off. Then it hit her. It was getting dark and she was in the middle of the jungle with no idea where the others were, and no way to get back to the temple.

* * *

><p>Clay and Omi were forced to drag Raimundo onto Dojo to get him to leave the jungle. They searched for hours and had no idea where Kimiko was, much less how they wou8ld find her in such a big place. All three of them knew how dangerous a jungle could be at night, and while none of them wanted to leave, Omi and Clay knew they had to. Raimundo, however, was not willing to leave without Kimiko, and his friends had to remove him themselves.<p>

* * *

><p>Kimiko had decided it would be a good idea to stay where she was because of how open it was, that way nothing could sneak up on her. She sat on a dry log that she found and let out a sigh of frustration.<p>

"If only I brought the Silver Manta Ray, then I could fly home. I don't even have a cell signal, so I can't call anyone and ask for help. How am I going to get myself out of this mess?"

Kimiko couldn't help but feel paranoid; looking over her shoulder from time to time to make sure she was alone. She lit a small fire to brighten up the forest and sighed yet again.

* * *

><p>Night had come and gone extremely quickly and the three male monks were all sitting in the temple garden after having breakfast.<p>

"Guys, we gotta go save Kim."

"But how, we don't have the foggiest idea where she could be."

"Clay, she is obviously still in the jungle."

"I don't think that's what he meant, Omi."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I know Clay, but how can I just leave her there? What kind of leader would it make me? What kind of bo… nevermind, we still have to go find her." Raimundo said, blushing quickly as he caught himself.

"Hate to break up this rescue party, but a new Shen Gong Wu is revealing itself. The Ink of Shufa brings whatever is drawn or written by the user to life, and the object will remain obedient to whoever possesses the Wu."

"Where is this Wu?"

"Well, my impatient yellow friend, it's in the jungle we just left yesterday."

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on, you guys, let's go." Raimundo said, suddenly more enthusiastic.

* * *

><p>Wuya grumbled as she scrubbed the dishes in front of her. Suddenly an intense feeling ran through her spine, causing her to drop the dish which shattered on impact. She knew that feeling.<p>

"A new Shen Gong Wu." She whispered to herself venomously. She, having dropped what she was doing, made her way to her room. She pulled something out of its hiding spot and smiled devilishly.

"Shroud of Shadows." She commanded. She wrapped the object around her, cloaking herself, and snuck out of Chase's lair.

* * *

><p>"Guys, look for the Wu, I have to go find Kim."<p>

"But Raimundo, how will you get back?"

"Don't worry about it, Omi, I got it covered."

"Good luck, buddy."

"I don't need luck, Clay."

"Well with that cocky attitude I wouldn't place any bets on you."

"Gee, thanks for the support buddy."

Raimundo left the group, and Omi, Clay and Dojo started searching the jungle yet again.

* * *

><p>Wuya heard faint voiced in the distance, but she ignored them and continued searching. She tried thinking like Dashi, but cringed and shook her head violently to rid herself of the images. When the voices got closer she recognized them.<p>

"The monks…" She muttered. She jumped into a tree to avoid being seen by them.

"Guys, I smell something."

"Is it Clay?"

"No, Omi, it's not Clay," Dojo began. He sniffed the air closer to Clay and continued, "Nope, not Clay. It smells like…"

"Like Wuya." Omi pointed to the tree above them. Wuya jumped out of the tree and struck a taunting pose.

"Cease and decease, Wuya." Omi commanded.

"That's 'cease and desist', Omi." Clay corrected.

"Oh yes, of course, it need not matter. Wuya, stop what you are doing and prepare for a… what are you doing?"

"Why I'm striking a pose for my adoring fans of course."  
>"I am most confused, what do you mean."<p>

"I've never had someone run into me as much as you, so there must be something you find irresistible."

Omi stood wide eyed while Clay and Dojo shook their heads. None of them noticed the Ink of Shufa in the tree next to the one Wuya had jumped from, but Wuya did.

"That, my dear Omi, is what we call a distraction." Wuya said as she went to retrieve the Wu. Clay was the first to notice, and he jumped for it.

"Wuya, you no good, vile woman, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"I wager my Crystal Glasses for your Denshi Bunny."

"The challenge is to climb up to the top of the tree and grab the Wu, first to grab it wins. Let's go."

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

A single tree grew to about the height of Mt. Everest, towering over the rest of the forest. Clay and Wuya started at the top of all the other trees, which wasn't very high. A second tree towered slightly higher than the rest, Omi and Dojo on top of it.

"Gong-Yi-Tan Pai!"

Both Wuya and Clay began scaling the tree, not sure of any other way to get to the top.

"Come on, Clay, get the aluminum in!"

"I think he means 'get the lead out'" Dojo called.

Both Clay and Wuya moved at the same pace and were neck and neck.

"Crystal Glasses"

"Seismic Kick, Earth."

Wuya was more than able to dodge all of the rock pillars that Clay had sent towards her. The attack attempt put Clay behind, and Wuya was getting farther and farther ahead.  
>"Denshi Bunny."<br>Clay became pure electricity and bolted up the tree at the speed of a lightning bolt. He made it almost to the top when it wore off. He managed to climb the rest of the way and grabbed the brush shaped Wu.

The showdown ended and Wuya let out an aggravated shriek before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Kimiko could have sworn she had heard rustling coming from the bushes, but didn't pay much attention to it. She sighed, trying to relax herself, but she jumped when she heard it a second time. She twirled around and sent a ball of fire sailing into the bush. The bush began to shake violently when something familiar tumbled out of the bush.<p>

"Raimundo!"

"Hey Kim, good to see you and all, but, umm, my sleeve is on fire right now."

Raimundo flailed around on the ground, rolling around to extinguish the flames. When his now singed shirt was no longer burning, he got off the ground only to be knocked over by an overzealous Japanese girl.

"Rai, how did you find me?"

"Honestly? I wandered around for a while, got completely lost, and then remembered that your phone has a GPS tracker."

"Well I'm glad you found me and all, but how do you plan on getting us out of here?"

"I plan on using the Silver Manta Ray!"

The vehicle grew to full size and the two teens climbed inside.

"So where are Clay and Omi?"

"Hopefully winning the newest Shen Gong Wu."

* * *

><p>Clay and Omi were waiting for their friends to return.<p>

"Kimiko, I am most impressed that you did not get eaten by wild animals or bitten to death by mosquitoes or…"

"We get it, you're glad to see me."

"So you guys got the new Wu, right?" Raimundo asked.

"Well…." Clay said.

"Oh come on."

"Relax, Rai, 'course we won it."

"Oh good, otherwise I would've lit your hat on fire."

"Why you…"  
>"Relax, Clay, I was kidding that time."<p>

* * *

><p>Well, uh, yeah... I usually wing the before and after text of each chapter, just like I'm doing right now.<p>

Herp

Derp

I don't know when chapter 15 will show up, but in the meantime review this chapter if you please.


End file.
